


Смерть Солнца

by thett



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama & Romance, Letters, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Снежные бури начались летом 1886 года.





	1. Генератор

**Author's Note:**

> AU по мотивам игры Frostpunk  
> повесть о томате, опиумных наркоманах и выживании в не предназначенных для этого условиях

Ни жесткая поверхность неровно уложенных досок, ни вонючая шерсть верблюжьего пледа, ни храп соседа справа не мешали спать так, как это делал холод. Неподалеку успокаивающе пел генератор, шевелил хорошо смазанными коленами, распространяя волны жара вовне - на входе в палатку было ощутимо уютнее, чем у задней стенки, но все сколько-нибудь комфортные места были отданы женщинам и детям. Ни к тем, ни к другим Ньютон себя отнести не мог, роптать на заведенный порядок не собирался, а спать у него не получалось. “Шапка и рукавицы, - напомнил Тендо на вечернем обходе, - семьдесят процентов тепла уходит через непокрытую голову”. Ньютон пошел дальше и поверх шапки натянул окантованный мехом капюшон. Это принесло свои плоды: голова больше не мерзла. Зато мерзло все остальное.  
Дубовые брюки, подштанники, шерстяные носки, портянки. Две рубашки, джемпер, парка, шарф. Плюс соломенный матрас, плюс толстый плед. Все это не спасало: стоило ему сомкнуть веки и расслабиться, как по спине начинали ходить мурашки. Если утомленный дневными заботами и вопросами ко вселенной разум рисковал задремать, ногу или руку сводила зябкая судорога. Рабочий день начинался в восемь утра, а заканчивался в шесть вечера - казалось бы, масса времени, чтобы хорошенько устать и выключиться сразу же после миски горячей похлебки, но непривыкший к физическому труду организм компенсировал недостаток труда умственного, истязая Ньютона грустными мыслями до полуночи, а когда и вовсе до утра.  
Суждено ли им выжить? Когда генератор заработает на полную мощность? Когда ожидается следующее похолодание? Когда вместо похлебки на ужин подадут пудинг? Он скучал по йоркширскому пудингу, которым походная кухня баловала их на пути к кратеру. О кухне Лондонского Линнеевского общества лучше было и вовсе не вспоминать. Похолодание - с чем оно связано? Будь у Ньютона доступ в лабораторию, он мог бы принести большую пользу, чем помахивая киркой в забое. К несчастью, у капитана на этот счет имелось иное мнение.  
\- Наш самый ценный ресурс? - грозно, но воодушевляюще вопросил Пентекост, застыв своей нескладно-огромной военной статью посреди склада.  
\- Вера, - предположил худой дядька с четками-розарием.  
\- Разум, - возразила ему коллега Ньютона, до катастрофы работавшая в одном из оксфордских колледжей.  
\- Дружба! - звонко крикнул мальчик-подросток.  
\- Уголь, - прогрохотал Пентекост, - уголь. Пока есть уголь, генератор работает. Пока генератор работает, мы живы. Это ясно?  
“Куда уж яснее”, - уныло подумал Ньютон.  
\- Мне хорошо известно, что половина из вас раньше ничего тяжелее пробирок в руки не брала. Эти времена прошли.  
“Да что ты говоришь”.  
\- У нас есть лаборатория, - попытал счастья мужик интеллигентного вида.  
\- И в ней пять рабочих мест, - рыкнул Пентекост, - которые уже заняты. Больше мы себе позволить не можем.  
\- Мы можем сконструировать машины, которые будут дробить руду, - Ньютон не собирался оставаться в стороне от дискуссии.  
\- И я с радостью это сделаю, как только у нас будет достаточный запас угля, - подтвердил Пентекост, - а также древесины, стали и пищевых пайков. Доступно объясняю?  
У него определенно имелись какие-то проблемы с утверждением своего авторитета, но Ньютон был так расстроен, что не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Пять местечек в хорошо отапливаемой лаборатории грели талантливые седалища, в ряды которых Ньютон не вошел волей жребия. Жребий распределил Ньютона на угольную шахту, где был низкий потолок и ядовитый воздух, где было теплее, чем на поверхности, но холод все равно пробирал до костей и по ночам струился наружу по мышцам и жилам.  
Площадь поселения - триста пятьдесят квадратных ярдов, на дне кратера минус пять градусов по Фаренгейту, и новый скачок температуры ожидается со дня на день. При сгорании одного фунта высококачественного антрацита выделяется три целых три десятых киловатта в час. Необходимая мощность никак не меньше ста киловатт; расход угля - тридцать фунтов в час, семьсот двадцать в сутки. За рабочую смену шахта добывает шестьсот фунтов…  
Убаюканный расчетами, Ньютон погрузился в зыбкий сон. Снилось ему, что он ходил по складу, пересчитывая черные камушки. В теплом свете керосинок каждая тень превращалась в новый камушек, а если повезет, то и в два; недалек был тот момент, когда исследовательская работа Ньютона добудет им достаточно угля, чтобы никому не пришлось выходить в забой.   
\- Верните моего мужа, - донеслось с улицы. Тонкий, пронзительный крик ввинтился в уши, выжег слезу из-под сомкнутых век.   
\- Верните моего мужа, - повторила женщина уже тише, но с многократно возросшим отчаянием.   
Ньютон проморгался. Сквозь брезентовые стены палатки сочился равнодушный свет. Было около пяти утра. Сидевший у входа Хансен-старший отсалютовал Ньютону жестяной кружкой. Охотники уже вернулись; значит, ближе к шести. Пора было выбираться из палатки, но остальные спали, сбившись в неразличимую горку одеял, парок и шарфов - ровнехонько медвежьи дети на зимовке. У ног Хансена безмятежно посапывал сын. Ньютон стянул рукавицы, отыскал в складках спальника очки и протянул руку. Хансен вложил кружку в ладонь, больное горло окатило кипятком, и пробуждение мгновенно показалось Ньютону не таким поганым.  
Момент спокойствия был разбит новым выкриком.  
\- Мой муж - известный ученый. Пока вы греетесь в этой дыре, он в холодной обсерватории руководит исследованием, которое может спасти ваши ленивые задницы. И если вы их не поднимете и не отправите скаутов, он замерзнет насмерть!  
\- Никто не замерзнет, - прогудел Пентекост, - пойдем в тепло, Ванесса. Конечно, мы отправим экспедицию, нужно только немножко подождать.  
Ее ответ скрылся за свистом ветра. Вокруг шелестел брезент и скрипел насыпавший за ночь снег. Разбуженный криком лагерь просыпался.  
\- Кому там неймется с утра пораньше? - проворчал младший Хансен. Он выкарабкался из пледа и с привычно недовольным видом осматривал соседей, будто не мог поверить, что вся их нынешняя жизнь - не страшный кошмар, от которого следовало проснуться в собственной кровати в доме на окраине Дерби, а суровая арктическая реальность.   
Ньютона Хансен не раздражал. Ньютон сам не отказался бы проснуться - предположим, в общежитии Линнеевского общества, и неплохо было бы, окажись под боком какой-нибудь симпатичный лаборант. Лаборантов в лагере имелось предостаточно, вот только оценить их симпатичность было трудно: свободные от десятка слоев одежки лица носили на себе следы обморожения, да и увлекаться порочными связями в их крохотном сообществе было чревато.  
\- Какая-то дамочка, - ответил Хансен-старший, - говорит, жена того инженера. Помнишь, мы видели обсерваторию на вершине холма.  
По пути к лагерю они много чего видели. И обсерваторию, продуваемую со всех сторон, - даже вспоминать было зябко, - и заброшенные шахты, и утопающие в снегу дредноуты первых поселенцев. Вряд ли кто-то из них остался в живых. Мир за пределами кратера выглядел сплошной снежной пустыней, и было странно думать, что в нем мог существовать кто-то кроме группы Пентекоста да диких зверей, приспособленных природой для выживания на полюсе. Пройдет еще пара месяцев, и даже самые пушистые звери падут - если не от охотничьей двустволки, то от могильного холода. Не бывает таких животных, которые способны долго выживать при температуре ниже ста, а судя по динамике, которую Ньютон начал замерять еще в Лондоне, этот момент настанет раньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Низкий звук горна обозначил начало дня. Вместо трех коротких трелей - одна долгая. Обычно Тендо призывал всех на рабочие места, но сегодня распорядок изменился: в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами вечернее собрание было перенесено на утро.  
***  
\- Есть две новости, - начал Пентекост, едва дождавшись прибытия поселенцев, - требуется немедленное принятие решений.  
Сонная толпа внимала. Бойкий язык Ньютона требовал ввернуть острую реплику, поддержать диалог - но затягивать собрание совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Хорошая новость: наши коллеги из лаборатории придумали, как увеличить производительность генератора вдвое. Сегодня ночью будем спать без шапок.  
Он подмигнул - казалось, что именно Ньютону, будто знал о десяти слоях одежды и капюшоне. Ньютон ответил кислой ухмылкой. Стоявший рядом с Пентекостом Тендо выразительно задрал бровь и одними губами повторил свое излюбленное: “шапка и рукавицы”. По рядам пронесся смешок.  
\- Новость вторая, - ушел от оценочных категорий Пентекост, - охотники докладывают, что в Пустыне замечены столбы дыма. Возможно, мы здесь не одни.  
Ньютон нашел взглядом Хансена; Хансен кивнул. Надежда всколыхнулась под ребрами. Жалкое поселение, меньше сотни человек - чем меньше их было, тем меньше были их шансы, и напротив, сколького они смогут достичь, если объединятся с другими группами. Сколько угля накопить!  
\- Почему эта новость не хорошая? - расслабленно указал главный по кухне - рослый седой Чау. Странно; внешность у него была совсем не восточная.  
\- Для того, чтобы найти других выживших, нам придется снарядить отряд скаутов. И если вы думаете, что работа в забое тяжела, представьте себе, каково будет снаружи кратера.   
Поднялся шум. Обсуждение было коротким и громким. Ученые и рабочие, мужья и жены, взрослые и дети - все возбужденно переговаривались. Ньютон почувствовал, как надежда отпускает, как страх стекает по позвоночнику. Выйти наружу, в пространство, не огражденное от снега и ветра стенами кратера; целыми днями находиться в движении, преть под тяжелой паркой и чесаться от холодного пота. Идти туда, не зная куда, проваливаясь в ямы, спать в выкопанных наспех норах и молиться о том, чтобы в конце пути был кто-то живой, не будучи уверенным в том, что найдешь дорогу, что успеешь - можно ли представить себе участь хуже?  
Над толпой взметнулась рука.  
\- Я пойду, - с прежней ленцой вызвался Чау, дождавшись, пока шум стихнет, - заведовать кухней сможет и школьник.   
Пентекост кивнул. Вслед за Чау потянулись остальные - необходимая пятерка набралась в мгновение ока, избавляя их от жеребьевки. Ньютон выдохнул и вытер лоб. Опасения не сбылись: в лагере оказалось предостаточно смельчаков, готовых подвергнуться смертельной (еще более смертельной, чем раньше) опасности ради призрачного шанса кого-то спасти. Экспедицию составили одиночки, не скованные обязательствами перед семьями. К ним с боем примкнула Ванесса. Обладатели легких теплых шубок сдали имущество в пользу скаутов, объемные рюкзаки заполнили пайками, из закромов добыли короткие широкие лыжи и острые кошки для крутых подъемов, и после короткой напутственной речи - прошло не больше часа с начала собрания - экспедиция покинула лагерь.   
Тендо трижды протрубил в горн, объявляя о начале работы. Ньютон вышел из здания склада последним и направился по оттаявшей дорожке к угольной шахте, где ему предстояло провести еще много-много дней.


	2. Кухня

\- Когда я был маленьким, мы рассыпали рис по тарелкам и иголками его оттуда убирали. Это была такая игра, - поделился Ньютон.  
\- Когда я была маленькой, Пентекост нанял для нас с Джейком столько учителей, что мы ложились спать заполночь, - отбила Мако, - и как-то становилось не до игр.  
\- Ты победила, - признал Ньютон и вытер текущий нос уголком тщательно оберегаемого платка. Платок был один, приходилось экономить место.  
Мако согласно чихнула, намочила деревянную палочку в плошке с водой и поднесла к черному зернышку. Зернышко приклеилось; Мако постучала палочкой о край мешка с порченым зерном. На гладкой столешнице оставалось еще с десяток фунтов подлежащего перебору пшена - что в целом напоминало игру, развлекавшую Ньютона в детстве, за вычетом ограничения по времени. Таверна открывала двери первой волне рабочих в восемь. На то, чтобы перебрать пшено и соорудить котел сытной каши, осталась едва ли пара часов.  
\- По крайней мере, это не шахта, - вслух успокоил себя Ньютон.  
\- И не суп, - поддержала Мако.  
Шахтеры и работники лесопилки слегли первыми. Ничего удивительного: если работаешь в холоде и дышишь едкой пылью, добра не жди. Чем жарче разгорался огонь в котле генератора, тем быстрее валил снег. Первый десяток пациентов с обморожениями приняла санитарная палатка. Простуженных инженеров перевели на мягкую работу в кухне. О том, что кухня дважды за сутки должна была обеспечить восемьдесят человек горячей едой, предложение о работе скромно умалчивало. Когда Ньютон осознал минусы своего положения, было уже поздно.  
\- На повестке дня еще один вопрос, - напомнила Мако, - кто будет свежевать песца?  
Песец, пятнадцать тушек - утренний улов Хансена и его ребят. Увлекшись перебором зерна, Ньютон совершенно о нем забыл. Хотя вряд ли там было что-то сложное: за свою научную карьеру он расчленил немало представителей как флоры, так и фауны.  
\- Без проблем, - ответствовал Ньютон, - но один я не справлюсь. Нужны руки.   
Мако кивнула. Губы сжались в решительную линию - любое дело она обдумывала с серьезностью падчерицы стратегического капитана.  
\- Приведу детей, пусть поиграют в зернышки. Покажешь мне, как снимать шкурку?  
Она не упускала возможности изучить новый навык. Как ученый, Ньютон был восхищен этой чертой; как обычный гражданский книжный червь, немного побаивался. За день на кухне он узнал о жизни семейства Пентекост больше, чем ему когда-либо хотелось. Мако умела топить очаг отсыревшими дровами, ходить по улице без шапки и варить крепкий ароматный чай из собранных по углам мешков крошек.   
Первая привычка, которую приобрел каждый обитатель лагеря - крепко закрывать за собой дверь - не входила в список ее достоинств. Сквозь узкую полоску в кухню проник ветер, разбавленный неравномерным шумом голосов. Это было странно: сигнал о конце рабочего дня не прозвучал, площадь перед генератором должна была пустовать. Голоса приближались, снаружи метались огоньки - и в тот момент, когда Ньютон встал, в таверну ввалилась толпа людей.  
\- Кладите на стол, - распорядился кто-то большой и белый. Он снял моментально запотевшие темные очки и оказался Ганнибалом Чау. Остальные - тоже в белом, тоже в очках, со слипшимся в сосульки мехом на капюшонах - рассредоточились и подняли на стол большой клубок одеял. Клубок крупно дрожал и пытался о чем-то сказать.  
\- Ему холодно, - перевела одна из скаутов, - к очагу.  
Слаженными движениями скауты прислонили спасенного к печке. Одеяла осыпались на пол; внутри оказался человек с красными скулами и белыми губами. Выглядел он живым, но не надолго.  
\- Это кухня, а не медпункт, - отмер Ньютон.  
\- Я знаю, что это кухня, - громыхнул Чау, - давай чай. Горячий, с имбирным корнем.   
Проглотив возражения, Ньютон осторожно обошел скорчившегося у плиты человека и снял с огня чайник. Чау подставил чашку, Ванесса опустилась перед пострадавшим на колени и приложила чашку к его губам. Человек мелко судорожно отпил, закашлялся, - звук был неприятным, мокрым, - глотнул снова. Губы порозовели.  
\- Вы его нашли, - не верил своим глазам Ньютон, - это ведь тот парень из обсерватории?  
\- Тот самый, - кивнул один из трех близнецов-китайцев, - и ведь живой, ты погляди.  
\- Не верится. Вы не спрашивали, как ему это удалось?  
\- Он топил печь архивами, - грустно, но гордо ответила Ванесса, - питался картофельными очистками, вываривал крахмал. До последней минуты вел наблюдения.  
\- Вот сумасшедший, - притворно удивился Ньютон. Ученые все одинаковые: его рабочая группа в Обществе Линнея изучала препараты из замерзших растений до отправки последнего дредноута в Арктику.  
\- Вообще-то я здесь, - тихо, но зло произнес спасенный, - обсудите мой подвиг позже. Сейчас у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее.  
***  
\- Я открыл четырнадцать видов животных и двадцать восемь видов растений.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я переработал классификацию земноводных. Теперь во всем мире используется мой метод.  
\- Угу.  
\- Я лично добыл полтонны угля.  
\- Несомненно.  
\- Я даже одолжил этому парню свои очки!  
\- Ты сделал доброе дело.  
\- И за все эти заслуги Стекер лишает меня права участвовать в собрании?  
\- Успокойся, - Хансен пыхнул трубкой и посмотрел на небо, - гляди, какие звезды.  
\- Да срал я на них. Почему именно я? Я - единственный из всех инженеров, которого не пустили на доклад этого душевнобольного, - Ньютон кипел праведным гневом.  
\- Меня тоже не пустили, - пожала плечами Мако. В морозную ночь она сидела с ними на задворках склада - и, разумеется, была без шапки.  
\- И тебя. А ты ведь дочка Пентекоста, родная кровиночка.  
\- Ну, если уж начистоту, то узами крови мы не связаны.  
\- Не суть. Скажи, почему нас лишили возможности участвовать хоть в чем-то мало-мальски интересном.  
\- Потому что кто-то должен кормить людей, - прохладно ответила Мако, - голодных, уставших, до смерти замерзших за десять часов в забое.  
Ньютон поник. Новая должность сыграла с ним злую шутку: пока весь лагерь слушал экстренный доклад камикадзе из обсерватории, Ньютон и Мако по локоть в песцовой крови варили вкусную кашу, и как бы ему не хотелось улизнуть и хоть краем уха послушать доклад, ее бдительное присутствие не позволяло Ньютону дезертировать.   
\- Расскажи еще раз, - попросил Хансена Ньютон.  
\- Наблюдения за корональными выбросами массы, производимые на протяжении последних месяцев, позволяют с уверенностью говорить о смерти Солнца, - заученно повторил Хансен.  
\- Смерть Солнца, - протянула Мако, - звучит красиво.  
\- Ничего красивого, - огрызнулся Ньютон. Он злился - и не только по причине пропущенного выступления. Собственные выкладки говорили о том же, но Ньютону никто не внимал с благоговейным вниманием, - что решили делать?  
\- Да все то же. Увеличивать мощность, наращивать выработку антрацита. Разведчики говорят, что вокруг много дредноутов, из которых можно извлечь паровые ядра.  
\- Паровые ядра - это хорошо. Я слышала, что у доктора Готтлиба есть эскизы чертежей, по которым можно построить машины для промышленной добычи.  
\- Какой талантливый, - ехидство сочилось по капле, - все-то у него есть. И корональные выбросы, и пневмомотор. Очков только нет.  
\- Вернет он тебе очки, не переживай. Вряд ли в ближайшее время ему светит что-то читать, - успокоил Хансен.  
\- Или писать, - согласилась Мако, - ты бы его видел. Он едва живой.  
\- Еще бы. На картофельных очистках не зажируешь, - проворчал Ньютон, но гнев утекал, сменяясь черной завистью и бледной жалостью.  
\- За что ты на него взъелся? Будто он у тебя степень ученую увел.  
\- Да так, - сказал Ньютон, - напоминает одного старого знакомого.  
***  
 _Доктору Норману Г. Билте  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя_

Мой дорогой доктор! Спешу обрадовать вас новостью: африканская авантюра подошла к концу. Как и ожидалось, в конце сентября мы покинули Лондон и взяли курс на Анголу. Я писал вам из каждого порта. Питаю надежду, что письма дошли: было бы чертовски досадно потерять бесценные зарисовки нашей корабельной жизни. Это было не первое мое плавание, но пробыть на борту судна более половины года мне довелось впервые. В скольких штормах мы выстояли! Сколько рома мы выпили! В трудный момент во мне открылась способность к такелажным работам. Теперь я мастер вязать узлы и травить швартовы. Готов поспорить, при всех ваших талантах вы не можете похвастаться подобным умением. В ясные дни я частенько сиживал в вороньем гнезде, выполняя обязанности впередсмотрящего, и наблюдал за тем, как мы удаляемся от Англии, Франции и Португалии, - от континента, в глубине которого в семейном доме надежно укрыты вы, - предпочитая комфорту цивилизации первозданные джунгли ее, цивилизации, колыбели.  
Морские болезни обошли меня стороной, а вот профессор Эдвардс (не иначе как из солидарности с матросами) перенес ирландскую лихорадку и выжил, осмелюсь предположить, во многом благодаря моему тщательному и не лишенному новаторства уходу. В апреле мы высадились в Луанде и направились по тропе Мунго Парка к далекому Мозамбику. Путь, которым прошли многие великие умы - профессор не терял надежды обнаружить здесь новые виды, и его чаяния оправдались.  
За все время путешествия я получил едва ли пару ваших писем; стоит ли говорить о том, как я скучаю? Как не хватало мне нашей переписки, вашего мудрого и вместе с тем колкого тона, вашего уникального взгляда на привычные вещи. Сколько раз, препарируя лягушку, я думал о том, как ловко вы обращаетесь с классификацией - даром что естественные науки не главное ваше увлечение. Для вас не составило бы никакого труда дать мне совет, вы не запутались бы в противоречащих друг другу признаках.  
Как продвигается разработка теории множеств? Что вы думаете о последнем труде Дарвина? Удалось ли осуществить перестройку дома по вашему проекту?  
Расскажите. Мне интересно все.

_Вечно ваш, доктор Н. Гейзлер  
13 апреля 1874 года_


	3. Теплица

Подыскать подходящее место для росточка было непросто: по понятным причинам окна в лагерной архитектуре не фигурировали. Ньютон и обнаружил-то его не сразу - начисто забыл о герметичной банке, в которой хранились переложенные ватой семена. От постоянных перепадов температуры на стеклянных стенках образовался конденсат, и какой-то особо смелый вид обнаглел настолько, чтобы прорасти сквозь вату. Банку прибрали к рукам детишки, не разбили и сберегли; Ньютон узнал о произошедшем, застукав их в яме неподалеку от кухни. Вооружившись палкой, дети ковыряли подтаявшую землю, чтобы пересадить растение в горшок.  
Лишить их этого развлечения оказалось непросто. Детей не убедило перечисление ученых степеней и рассказ о стратегическом значении растения - пришлось пойти на должностное преступление и сварить малолетним шантажистам сахарную карамель. Пересадка прошла успешно, и перед Ньютоном встал новый вопрос: где росток будет проживать. Постоянно отапливаемые помещения можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств Ньютон работал в одном из них. Помимо тепла растению требовался свет, и, вооружившись позаимствованным на лесопилке топором, Ньютон смело нарушил термоизоляцию кухни. Чтобы добыть нитроцеллюлозу и этанол, ему пришлось проявить недюжинную смекалку, - это вам не сахар! - но вылазка в лабораторию оправдала себя: вскоре Ньютон стал счастливым обладателем прожженного фартука и неровного куска паркезина. Мутный белесый паркезин встал точнехонько по размеру окна, стыки Ньютон замазал смесью мела и олифы (еще раз спасибо лесопилке) и с удовольствием оглядел творение своих рук.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что нарушил как минимум три закона? - непринужденно спросила Мако, свежевавшая дикую утку.  
\- Осведомлен, - кивнул Ньютон, - главное, чтобы об этом не знал Стекер.  
Завершая композицию, он подвинул грубо сколоченный стол к окошку и поставил на него растение.  
\- Столько усилий ради ядовитого фрукта.  
\- Он не ядовитый, - проворковал Ньютон, усаживаясь напротив томата, - он будет хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Герард пишет, что его нельзя употреблять в пищу.  
\- Герард был неправ. В Новом Свете его вялят и закатывают как консервы. В поваренной книге Марии Парлоа даже есть рецепт похлебки.  
\- Если после ужина кто-то угодит в медпункт, я не буду молчать.  
Благодаря или вопреки ее обещанию возмездие настигло Ньютона уже через пару дней. Время после завтрака было посвящено перебору зерна и перетиранию специй. Ньютон рассказывал свою знаменитую теорию земноводных и как раз подошел к кульминации, когда обнаружил вторжение. В дальнем углу притаился заметно посвежевший и вполне живой исследователь из обсерватории. Судя по сухим сапогам, он наслаждался историей уже давно.  
\- Чем могу служить? - сухо поздоровался Ньютон.   
Посетитель рассеянно моргнул.  
\- Зашел вернуть вам это, - сказал он и раскрыл ладонь. В ладони прятались принудительно одолженные очки Ньютона.  
\- Оставьте себе, - щедро предложил Ньютон, - я уже приспособился.  
Лишенный чувства юмора посетитель обрадованно пристроил очки на переносицу. Абсурдным образом они были ему к лицу.  
\- Премного благодарен, - чопорно сказал он, - нас не представили друг другу. Германн Готтлиб, профессор Берлинского университета.  
\- Далеко вас занесло, - не удержался от колкости Ньютон, - доктор Ньютон Гейзлер, член Линнеевского общества в Лондоне.  
На секунду лицо профессора Готтлиба странно исказилось - так искра статического электричества от одежды пробегает по рукояти кирки, и все замирает.  
Взрыва не произошло.  
\- Это правда вы.  
\- Что - я? - уточнил Ньютон.  
\- Теория земноводных. Я знаком с ней. Ваши открытия были сделаны в ходе экспедиции по Западной Африке, не так ли? Под руководством профессора Эдвардса. Не помню, в каких годах.  
\- Все так, - расплылся в улыбке Ньютон, - семьдесят второй-семьдесят четвертый. Любопытное вышло приключение.   
\- Хотя до нашего нынешнего приключения как до Луны, - понимающе кивнул Готтлиб.  
\- И не говорите. Там хоть и была малярия, зато тепло. И оттуда можно было вернуться.  
Они помолчали. Очко в пользу арктического проклятья, сводящего любую тему к сожалению о своем положении.   
\- Отсюда нельзя вернуться, - наконец сказал Готтлиб, - но можно сделать все, чтобы остаться здесь. Это ведь томат у вас вон там?  
\- Томат, - подтвердил Ньютон, - и он не ядовитый.  
\- Знаю, - удивился Готтлиб, - естественные науки мне не чужды. Блестящее решение с паркезином.  
Если до этого Ньютон еще держался за крохи неприязни, теперь с враждой - пусть и существовавшей только у него в голове - было покончено.  
\- Ах, это, - небрежно сказал Ньютон, - да, пришлось потрудиться.   
Чтобы украсть этанол так, чтобы никто не заметил.  
\- Командование не могло распыляться на излишества вроде стекла, - размышлял вслух Готтлиб, - да и потом, какое стекло выстоит в такие морозы. Паркезин показывает куда большую прочность.  
\- Он несовершенен и пропускает недостаточно света, но это лучшее, чем мы располагаем.   
\- При соблюдении технологии получится произвести достаточно материала, чтобы построить теплицу.  
Ньютон скривился. Не по степени творческий профессор наступил на больную мозоль: с первого же дня Ньютон добивался от капитана разрешения на строительство и каждый раз встречал отказ.  
\- У командования другие приоритеты, - сказал Ньютон, - уголь, дружба и все такое. Правда ведь, Мако?  
Не услышав ответа, он оглянулся. Сидевшая рядом на протяжении всего разговора Мако исчезла со скрытностью разведчицы. Что-то с ее назначением на кухню было нечисто.  
\- Вы зря недооцениваете командование, - задумался Готтлиб, - нужно только найти подход. Мне пора идти. Спасибо за очки.  
Посчитав беседу завершенной, - серьезно? Вот так вот? - он встал и принялся заматываться в шарф. Ньютон вскочил следом: было бы нелепо закончить на печальной ноте.  
\- Эй, - сказал Ньютон и протянул руку, - приятно было познакомиться. Заходите как-нибудь еще, поболтаем о членистоногих.  
Готтлиб помедлил и ответил на рукопожатие. Пальцы у него были сухими и узкими, как лапки палочника.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал он, - зайду. Обязательно.  
***  
Суд над Ньютоном проходил в узкой компании за закрытыми дверями склада. Присутствовали обвинитель - Стекер Пентекост, свидетель - Мако Мори, и защитник - Германн Готтлиб. Тендо Чои то ли взял на себя роль судьи, то ли просто околачивался рядом.   
\- Две доски, топор, два фунта нитроцеллюлозы, - перечислял Пентекост, - пинта этанола.  
Упоминание последнего пункта заслужило особенно укоризненный взгляд.  
\- И полфунта сахара, - добавила Мако, - извини, Ньютон.  
\- Сочтемся, - мрачно пообещал Ньютон, - и что вы теперь сделаете? Отправите меня обратно в забой?  
\- Будь моя воля, я бы отправил тебя в Пустыню, - отрезал Пентекост, - но не имею права разбрасываться ресурсами.  
Ощущать себя ресурсом было… освежающе.  
\- Есть идея получше, - надавил Готтлиб. Пентекост вздохнул.  
\- Наш коллега выдвинул инициативу по сооружению теплицы. Я склонен прислушаться к его мнению.  
\- То есть когда я выдвигал ту же инициативу, это было недостаточно веско? - уточнил Ньютон.  
\- Оставим обиды. На тот момент я не представлял себе техническую реализацию. Профессор Готтлиб предъявил планы.  
\- Какие планы? Он ведь астролог.  
Теперь с укоризной на него смотрели все. Молодец, Ньютон.  
\- Во-первых, не астролог, а астроном, - сердито пояснил Готтлиб, - а во-вторых, не астроном, а математик.  
\- Вы человек многих талантов.  
\- Не жалуюсь, спасибо.   
Пентекост прервал зарождающуюся перепалку.  
\- Я преисполнен уверенности, что раскаяние незнакомо вам как принцип, но допустим, что вы осознали тяжесть своих поступков и готовы послужить на благо общества.  
\- Отчего же незнакомо, - покаялся Ньютон, - осознаю. Всегда готов.  
\- Допустим также, что в вашей коллекции семян найдется пара съедобных видов, которые при нужных условиях дадут плоды и разнообразят наш рацион.  
\- Найдется и не пара, - подтвердил Ньютон, - они тоже будут рады служить.  
Пентекост иронию проигнорировал.  
\- В таком случае можете приступать к сооружению теплицы. Мистер Чои снабдит вас всем необходимым.  
Упомянутый мистер подтвердил сделку кивком, и суд был признан свершившимся. Убедившись во всеобщем консенсусе, капитан Пентекост покинул сцену, забрав с собой дочь. Тендо Чои убежал по квартирмейстерским делам, не забыв изгнать Ньютона и Готтлиба со склада.  
\- Прямо сейчас начнем сооружать? - спросил Ньютон, грея ладони дыханием, - или все-таки подождем до утра?  
Ему пока что не удалось запомнить, что профессору Готтлибу было незнакомо чувство юмора.  
\- Подождем, - поразмыслил Готтлиб, - а пока мы будем ждать, вы весьма обяжете меня, если поделитесь планом посадки. Это позволит скорректировать чертежи.  
Чертежи хранились в его кабинете на первом этаже лаборатории. Рабочий день закончился, углы тонули в тенях и холоде; Готтлиб открутил вентиль отопления и зажег лампы над графитовой доской, исчерканной нечитаемыми каракулями. Попытавшись разобрать надписи, Ньютон потерпел поражение.  
\- Я левша, - прокомментировал Готтлиб, - привык писать правой, но почерк далек от совершенства.  
Судя по всему, он не испытывал смущения от своих неудобных особенностей - как от почерка, так же и от трости, на которую с заметным облегчением опирался.  
\- А это? - кивнул на трость Ньютон, - последствия вашего затворничества в обсерватории? Отморозили себе что-нибудь нелишнее?  
\- Отнюдь. Этот физический недостаток со мной с рождения.   
\- Болит? - Ньютона мучил жгучий интерес до всего, что касалось нового знакомого.  
Готтлиб загадочно улыбнулся и достал из внутреннего кармана парки склянку без этикетки. В наполовину пустой склянке плескалась вязкая темная жидкость.   
\- Опий, - догадался Ньютон, - разумно.  
\- Моя собственная разработка. Гораздо эффективнее аптечных. При необходимости добавляю хлороформ - когда заснуть особенно тяжело.  
\- Позволите? Проблемы со сном мне не чужды, - признался Ньютон.  
\- Этот эликсир не для употребления в чистом виде, - покачал головой Готтлиб, - обычно я добавляю его в чай.  
Он становился все занятнее с каждой минутой. Поразительная работоспособность получила логичное объяснение - с чудесными свойствами опиума Ньютон был знаком не понаслышке. Лабораторию отделяла от кухни лишь небольшая круглая площадь, так что добыча горячего чая и галет не отняла много времени. С комфортом устроившись за столом, Готтлиб накапал по чашкам лекарство.  
\- Ваше здоровье, - высказался Ньютон и сделал нескромный глоток. По языку местной анестезией растекся характерный горький вкус.  
Готтлиб свечкой оплывал на стуле. Мышцы расслаблялись на глазах - прикипевшая гримаса недовольства сменилась длинным изгибом губ и впавшими щеками. Насечка морщин поблекла, обличая четкую линию бровей. Готтлиб смахнул капюшон, вытер вспотевший лоб. Короткая челка смазалась набок.  
\- Так вот, - сказал он, оторвав взгляд от стены, - о чем я хотел поговорить. Найдется ли у вас в теплице место для небольшой маковой грядки?


	4. Автоматон

Фундаментом и каркасом теплицы занимались сноровистые рабочие под бдительным руководством автора проекта, благодаря чему здание было возведено в кратчайшие сроки. Над отладкой систем отопления и полива пришлось потрудиться подольше. Рассада самых стойких гибридов из запасов Ньютона ждала своего часа под столами и на чердаке кухни, пока Ньютон исхаживал кратер вдоль и поперек, надеясь отыскать сколько-нибудь плодородную почву. Антрацита здесь имелось в достатке, чего нельзя было сказать о грунте. Проложив нижний слой песком, угольной крошкой и опилками, Ньютон своими руками намешал из накопанной земли и органических отходов сносный чернозем, и через пару недель саженцы были торжественно перенесены в грунт. Теплица заработала.  
Ажиотаж она вызывала немалый. Шутка ли - первое здание, где не было могильно темно и мрачно даже ясным днем! Сделанная из тонкого гладкого паркезина кровля пропускала свет, необходимый для фотосинтеза. Каждое утро Ньютон ползал по крыше, смахивая снег с пластин; контролировал уровень талой воды в оросительном баке; закручивал и раскручивал вентили, настраивая оптимальную температуру. Дел было невпроворот. Между грядок носились дети и прогуливались взрослые. Теплица стала излюбленным местом для досуга поселенцев. Особо любознательным Ньютон устраивал экскурсии, объясняя, сколько вкусных блюд в ближайшее время вернется в меню. Кухонные подмастерья прибегали за укропом и тимьяном. В составе ужина появился салат - настоящий свежайший арктический латук. Ньютон ревностно следил за каждым кустом: посадки были на вес золота. Здесь не было паразитов и иссушающей жары, но загубить урожай можно было сотней разных способов, и Ньютон не горел желанием их испробовать.   
Температура снаружи закрепилась на отметке минус сорок по Фаренгейту. Ньютон изыскал оптимальную комбинацию подачи пара и воды, подрядил детей смахивать снег с паркезина, обучил пару помощников определять перелив и недолив - и заскучал. Ему свойственно было с головой проваливаться в работу, не давая себе покоя ни днем, ни ночью, но теперь проблема была решена, и разум требовал новых задач. Следовало заняться расширением теплицы. Или усовершенствовать снаряжение охотников. Или вернуться к старой идее о дробильных машинах - в Лондоне Ньютону доводилось видеть подобные разработки. Собрав идеи в кучу и набросав эскизы, Ньютон пригласил в теплицу капитана.  
Пентекост степенно ходил по периметру, то и дело пытаясь потрогать листики.   
\- Не стоит, - предупредил Ньютон, - это очень чувствительное растение. Вы можете нарушить процесс.  
Пентекост с сожалением спрятал руки за спину, сделал два шага вперед и снова потянулся к ростку. Он был кинестетиком.  
\- А у этого ядовитый сок, - поспешно одернул его Ньютон.  
\- Какого дьявола у тебя в теплице делают ядовитые растения?  
\- Только доза делает лекарство ядом, и яд - лекарством, - процитировал Парацельса Ньютон, - это грядка медиков. Я и сам толком не знаю, что здесь растет.  
Здесь он слукавил, конечно.   
\- Я начинаю сомневаться в твоей компетентности, - удрученно прокомментировал Пентекост.  
\- Кстати, насчет компетенций, - обрадовался Ньютон и извлек из-за пазухи стопку набросков, - будьте так добры, ознакомьтесь. Возможно, что-то покажется вам перспективным.  
\- Этой работы тебе мало, - догадался Пентекост, - наигрался?  
\- Ничего не могу поделать со своим беспокойным умом. Желаю приносить пользу обществу.  
Пентекост присел на облюбованную влюбленными парочками лавку и принялся за изучение эскизов. Делал он это долго и с толком - Ньютон уже успел похоронить надежду и задуматься о переходе в скауты. В их жизни по крайней мере было что-то новое.  
\- Автоматоны, - уронил Пентекост, - рано или поздно они нам понадобятся.  
\- И скорее рано, чем поздно, - закончил за него Ньютон. Сегодня их градус взаимопонимания зашкаливал.  
\- Группа Чау раскопала пару исправных паровых ядер. Если то, что ты здесь нарисовал, воплотится хотя бы отчасти, мы сможем снять людей с тяжелых работ.  
\- На исследование уйдут недели, - проявил редкостную честность Ньютон.  
\- Возьми себе пару помощников, - приняв решение, Пентекост не скупился на средства, - в лаборатории есть свободное место. Я хочу увидеть прототип до следующего похолодания.  
***  
\- Вас дезинформировали, - сказал профессор Готтлиб и раздраженным жестом поправил очки, - никаких свободных мест нет и не предвидится.  
\- Ну как же, - удивился Ньютон, покрепче прижимая к себе горшок с томатом-первопроходцем, - Пентекост отдал мне приказ.  
\- Где я могу ознакомиться с письменной копией? - придрался Готтлиб.  
Ньютон поставил горшок на подоконник. После его технологического прорыва лабораторию оснастили окнами, что подняло престиж работы здесь до невиданных высот. Неудивительно, что Готтлиб не желал делиться кабинетом. А может, у его дурного настроения была и другая причина - судя по темпам потребления лекарства, у него должно было оставаться всего ничего. Ньютону предстояло ютиться в одном помещении с опиумным наркоманом в ломке. Чарующая перспектива.  
\- Предоставлю, если это необходимо, - парировал Ньютон, - а пока что вам придется потерпеть мое присутствие на устных основаниях.  
Он деликатно подвинул бумаги Готтлиба, освобождая половину стола для собственных чертежей. Готтлиб наблюдал за захватом с насыщенной презрением миной. И куда только делся приятный собеседник, подаривший Ньютону немало продуктивных вечеров?  
\- Да бросьте, - не выдержал Ньютон, - вы же сами помогали мне с концепцией автоматона. Как будет здорово, если мы претворим замысел в жизнь!  
\- Вы претворите, - поджал губы Готтлиб, - а я не намерен это терпеть. Развлекайтесь.  
Он дохромал до вешалки, закутался в парку и покинул кабинет со скоростью, которую было нельзя ожидать от человека, пользующегося при ходьбе тростью. Ньютон закатил глаза и принялся раскладывать вещи. Пикировка оставила тяжелый осадок - и она же напомнила Ньютону о другом ученом, чьего лица Ньютон никогда так и не увидел, чьей руки не пожал, но кто обладал той же несравненной способностью играть на нервах. По странному совпадению друг по переписке тоже происходил из Германской империи, увлекался алгеброй и избегал мирных способов разрешения конфликтов, когда до них доходило дело - напрашивался вывод, что проблема была в менталитете, хотя нельзя исключать того, что извращенное чувство прекрасного прицельно тянуло Ньютона к сварливым математикам.  
***  
 _Доктору Норману Г. Билте  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя_

Приветствую вас, дорогой друг. После продолжительного перерыва я наконец получил от вас весточку. На протяжении месяцев я полагал, что промедление связано с причудами погоды или нерасторопностью почтовой службы; мне горько осознавать, что причина была не во внешних обстоятельствах, а в содержании нашей беседы.  
Неужели вы были так задеты моей приверженностью теории Дарвина? У меня создалось впечатление, что мы разделяем взгляды относительно теории эволюции, однако ваше письмо со всей доступной ясностью разубеждает меня в этой иллюзии. Вы пишете, что эволюция невозможна, потому что нарушает второе начало термодинамики, и любезно приводите положения сего закона. Мой милый доктор! Вне всяких сомнений, усложнение уменьшают энтропию системы, однако вы забываете о том, что живые организмы не являются изолированными системами и потому не попадают под действие второго начала. На мой пристрастный очарованный вами взгляд вы злоупотребляете математикой, что объяснимо, учитывая вашу с ней тесную связь; но не слишком ли самонадеянно было бы ставить термодинамику выше самой жизни?  
Вы утверждаете, что эволюция за неимением достаточно веских доказательств не может быть воспринята как факт. Здесь я опять вижу вашу неуемную склонность к рационализации. Строгие доказательства возможны лишь в математике, суть естественных наук не позволяет оперировать подобными категориями - в моей сфере деятельности допустимы такие термины как подтверждение или экспериментальная проверка. Ведь вы не будете спорить с тем, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, не поставите под сомнение гравитацию - хотя природа этих явлений зиждется на том же базисе, с которым имеет дело эволюция.  
Поскольку наши взгляды на теорию Дарвина порождают столь серьезные разногласия, я предлагаю забыть эту тему. Разлука терзает мое сердце; если встреча представляется вам неосуществимой, то хотя бы не лишайте меня радости ваших писем. Невозможно истолковать превратно ваше влияние на мою жизнь - то, как все озаряется светом, стоит мне получить письмо, и то, как приходят в упадок разум и чувства, если между нами случается размолвка. Как хотелось бы мне оказаться с вами рядом, крепко обнять и забыть ссоры. Сдается, вам бы тоже этого хотелось; или я не прав?

_Ваш верный друг, доктор Н. Гейзлер  
24 сентября 1874 года_


	5. Арена

На рассвете в лагерь пришли русские. Они принесли с собой мечту о горячей бане, восемнадцать человек, отбившихся от конвоя, и умирающего от горя Райли Беккета. Не успев отогреться и отоспаться, Беккет стал проситься в скауты. Счеты с Пустыней у него были серьезные: снежный шторм лишил Райли брата. Пентекост прошение не одобрил, но принял произошедшее близко к сердцу, водил Беккета повсюду с собой, помогая развлечь печаль. Беккета не развлекли спуск в шахту и свежеотстроенная доменная печь, - их маленькая гордость, - на охоте он проявил проблески былой удали, но быстро сник, и непонятным образом прибился к лаборатории в роли разнорабочего.  
\- Вот, - сказал Пентекост, - вам помощник.   
Готтлиб поспешил увлечь Пентекоста к доске, чтобы посвятить в очередной гениальный замысел, а Беккет достался Ньютону.   
\- Чем занимаетесь, - проявил участие Райли.  
Жизнерадостный офицер, командовавший остатками полка на пути в Арктику, выглядел бледнее собственной тени. Райли был худ, свитер крупной вязки на нем болтался. “Растим маки, гоним опий, проводим теологические дискуссии”, - подумал Ньютон, но провоцировать Пентекоста лишний раз не рискнул.  
\- Мы здесь на рубеже технического прогресса, - сказал он, жестом приглашая Райли взглянуть на чертежи, - это проект первого в истории морозостойкого автоматона.  
Райли потухшим взглядом скользил по исчерканным исправлениями и поправками бумагам. В уголке Ньютон заметил неровный пассаж, выведенный красными чернилами Готтлиба. На сердце потеплело. Из-под стола выкатился бумажный комок; за ним, шатаясь, показался Луи Второй - самый живучий из собранных Ньютоном миниатюрных прототипов. Луи Первый и Франциск Ассизский не протянули и недели.  
Райли поднял автоматона под брюшко и поставил на стол. Луи Второй пошевелил лапками, шустро скатал из черновика новый комок и покатил его к краю стола. Готтлиб презрительно фыркнул.  
\- И лучшее, на что мы способны на рубеже технического прогресса - это механический жук-навозник.  
\- Не слушай его, - Ньютон погладил автоматона по горячей жестяной спинке, - у этого малыша под корпусом паровое ядро размером с грецкий орех. Восемь трехколенных лап. Представь, что будет, если увеличить его раз в сто!  
Пентекост и Готтлиб наблюдали за происходящим от доски. Ньютон спиной чувствовал исходящие от них волны скепсиса.  
\- Он слепит десятифутового снеговика, - предположил Готтлиб.  
\- Или вместо бумаги будет катать наши палатки, - поддержал его Пентекост.  
\- Или глыбы антрацита, - Ньютон начинал заводиться, - или построит дом. Все зависит от программы. Какую программу, по-вашему, я мог уместить в его крохотную головку?  
\- Но если его увеличить в сто раз, - догадался Райли.  
\- Верно, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Ньютон, - он сможет воплотить наши самые смелые фантазии. Только я пока не придумал, как.  
\- Я сказал тебе, как, - закатил глаза Готтлиб, - нужно спаять плату и прописать на ней конкретный алгоритм. И не замахиваться на мультизадачность, это нереализуемо.  
Все те слова, которыми он щедро клеймил замысел Ньютона, - “нереализуемо”, “неосуществимо”, “невозможно”, - были как красная тряпка перед быком. Как антидот от яда лягушки кокои на языке. Ничто так не провоцировало на прыжок выше головы, как его неверие. Ньютону не составило бы труда спаять плату с простой программой; принципиально было сделать автоматона универсальным и тем самым уложить апломб Готтлиба на шесть футов под землю.  
\- Мы не можем разбрасываться ресурсами. У нас нет столько паровых ядер, чтобы затачивать каждую машину под отдельную задачу.  
Пентекост усмехнулся.  
\- Вижу, у вас все идет по плану. Работайте.  
Сочтя свой капитанский долг исполненным, он покинул лабораторию, оставляя Ньютона в обществе пыхтящего от собственной важности Готтлиба и оловянного солдатика Беккета. Беккет обосновался на краешке рабочего стола, будто оказывая поддержку замыслам Ньютона. Готтлиб фыркнул и отвернулся к доске.  
\- В чем заключается проблема? - переспросил Беккет, - с мультизадачностью.  
\- Слишком сложная система, - Ньютон уселся на столе напротив него и набрал воздуха для долгой лекции, - если поместить в управляющий центр больше трех плат, рано или поздно случится конфликт интересов. Франциск Ассизский погиб при столкновении с печкой.  
Готтлиб тихо засмеялся из-за баррикад. Ньютон не разделял веселья: гибель каждого автоматона он переживал как свою.  
\- При большем размере устройства увеличивается и масштаб бедствий. Можно научить автоматона распознавать конкретную задачу, но цена сбоя слишком велика. Если он однажды решит вместо дерева перепилить работника лесопилки, я не смогу ему помешать.  
\- А внешнее управление? - Райли соображал по-военному быстро, - что если у автоматона будет оператор, вручную переключающий программы?  
\- Мыслишь в верном направлении, - похвалил его Ньютон, - но нет. Этот вариант мы уже проработали. Он применим в лабораторных условиях, но смысл автоматона в автономности. Когда холод уйдет за предельную отметку, передвигаться рядом с ним станет невозможно.  
Вот, он сам сказал это. “Невозможно”. Ньютон сердился на Готтлиба, подсадившего идею дурного исхода ему в голову, и сердился на себя - что ничего не может с этим сделать.  
\- Ясно, - покивал Райли, - понятно. А чем он питается?  
\- Он заряжается через систему центрального отопления, - Ньютон продемонстрировал клапан на брюшке, - натуральный размер будет таким же образом подключаться к генератору. По моим расчетам, хватит раза в сутки.  
\- Двух, - безапелляционно поправил Готтлиб.  
\- Даже если двух, это небольшая цена за двадцать четыре часа непрерывного функционирования. Людям нужно спать. Ему не нужно.  
\- Значит, он работает на пару и заряжается от генератора, - Райли поймал волну, - внутри него должно быть тепло.  
\- Да, но какая разница, - сказал Ньютон и осекся.  
\- О господи, - сказал Готтлиб.  
\- Я ничего не предлагаю, - сказал Райли, - но вдруг получится?  
***  
Баню устроили в запасной санитарной палатке - когда они научились справляться с холодом, простуда перестала докучать как раньше, а разбирать сооруженный на совесть медпункт руки не дошли. Кайдановские без особого труда пролоббировали идею о помывке: кому не хотелось согреться и соскрести с себя пыль и грязь, накопившуюся за недели жизни в кратере? Палатку накрыли слоем брезента, а печку топили без малого сутки, чтобы согреть достаточно воды. Первыми баню посетили женщины и дети, затем пришел черед мужчин. В палатку запускали организованными группами по десять человек. На каждую группу отводилось по часу; банный день был объявлен свободным от работ, и это был настоящий праздник.  
Ньютон порядком нервничал из-за татуировок, но никто не обратил на них внимания - ни в темной раздевалке, ни в жарком влажном пространстве бани, и причина тому была самая небанальная. В центре палатки, чудом обходя раскаленную печку и бочки с водой, ожесточенно душили друг друга Беккет и Хансен-младший. Разнимать их никто не спешил: инженеры и рабочие расселись по лавкам и мылились душистым соленым мылом, а парочка, не обращая внимания на остальных, самозабвенно выясняла отношения.  
\- Что они не поделили? - поинтересовался Ньютон, отжимая мочалку.  
\- Женщину, - ответствовал Тендо, - Чак оскорбил достоинство мисс Мори.  
\- И Беккет вызвал его на дуэль?  
\- Прямым в челюсть, - покивал Тендо, - не стал откладывать в долгий ящик.  
\- Поддерживаю его позицию, - согласился Ньютон, - эй, Беккет, дай знать, когда надоест. Я продолжу.  
Хансен зло сверкнул глазами из-под короткой челки. Ньютон показал ему неприличный жест. Защита чести Мако, с которой Ньютон сблизился за время работы на кухне, была важнее возможности получить легкую травму; однако не похоже было, что Беккет собирался в скорейшем времени устать или сдаться. Усевшись сверху на Хансене, он удерживал неприятно заломленную руку в захвате. Ньютон подумал, что в этой ситуации самым уместным было бы устроить тотализатор, - другие посетители подбадривали участников драки криками, причем за Чака болели не меньше, чем за Райли, - но тут в дверях появился Хансен-старший и быстро разогнал сборище.  
Оба участника получили выговор от Пентекоста и вахту вне очереди, но идея не пропала втуне: строительство бойцовской арены стало делом времени. Десятичасовой рабочий день уже не утомлял поселенцев настолько, чтобы не выстоять раунд-другой против равного противника. Слишком уж много агрессии во всех них накопилось. Арену сколотили за жилыми палатками. В первые дни Ньютон опасался там появляться, - правила гласили, что любого зрителя могут вызвать на поединок, - но после особенно бестолкового дня, приправленного издевками Готтлиба, Ньютон лежал под одеялом и слушал азартные крики и звуки ударов, пока от бешенства не свело челюсть, а потом вылез из палатки и прибился к толпе. Дрались две женщины. Такого ему не доводилось видеть в Лондоне; Ньютон замер с открытым ртом и не закрывал его до тех пор, пока юркая доктор наук не опрокинула свою рослую противницу в нокаут.   
\- Это что, - прогудели рядом, - тут на днях мисс Мори махалась с Райли, на это можно было вечно смотреть.  
\- А у них-то что случилось, - удивился Ньютон.   
\- А ничего. Из любви к искусству, говорят. Военные, они все умом-то скорбные.  
Доктор наук подала руку побежденной; они крепко обнялись и заняли свои места среди наблюдателей. На арену вышел Ганнибал Чау. У Ньютона засосало под ложечкой: Чау был огромным, он не уступал по росту даже Пентекосту, и впечатление производил самое пугающее. Крокодилий взгляд Чау медленно обводил толпу, пока не остановился на Ньютоне. “Нет, пожалуйста, - безнадежно подумал Ньютон, - пусть это будет мужик справа”.  
Он огляделся. Справа не было ни мужика, ни кого-либо еще - все, кто стоял рядом, отползли в сторону, создавая вокруг него зону отчуждения.  
\- Ты, - сказал Чау, - парень с кухни. Выходи.  
\- Я могу отказаться? - поинтересовался Ньютон; голос дал петуха, - хотелось бы состязаться в одной весовой категории.   
Если вообще хотелось. Стремление расквасить кому-нибудь нос стремительно таяло. Толпа загудела, кто-то засмеялся, но быстро стих. Недобрые руки подтолкнули Ньютона в спину, и он выкатился на арену.   
\- Новичок принимает бой, - пояснил Чау, скрупулезно оголяясь по пояс.  
Можно было уповать на то, что он замерзнет раньше, чем нанесет первый удар. Только на это и оставалось надеяться. Негнущимися пальцами Ньютон расстегнул парку, повесил на борт. Кто-то вложил ему в ладонь пожеванную каучуковую капу. Ньютон смотрел на нее и воочию видел, как по поверхности перемещаются бактерии. “Лучше больные зубы, чем никаких зубов, - сказал чужой голос в его голове, - давайте же, доктор Гейзлер. Или вы не годитесь даже на роль боксерской груши?”  
Эта интонация была знакома ему слишком хорошо. “Бесполезно, безнадежно, немыслимо”. Ньютон не собирался слушаться подначек голоса, никогда не собирался, но отработанный ритуал боя уже взял над ним верх, расправил плечи, согнул колени в стойку. Путешествуя по дальним странам, будь готов ко всему - в Африке ему не раз доводилось брать в руки оружие, а проведенное в лондонских переулках детство научило стоять до последнего и держать удар.   
\- Храбрым помогает судьба, - с выражением продекламировал Ньютон.   
В ушах, заглушая шум толпы, бились военные барабаны туземцев. Ньютон сморгнул холодный пот и покрепче стиснул зубы на капе; Ганнибал усмехнулся и выбросил вперед сжатый кулак.


	6. Винтерхоум

\- Не дергайся, - приказал Готтлиб, - а то я могу промахнуться и пришить к брови что-нибудь лишнее.  
\- Напомни, как так получилось, что при полном штате медпункта меня зашиваешь ты?  
\- Полный штат занят вправлением вывихов, гипсованием переломов и ампутациями. Я решил, что с твоими ранами мы справимся сами. О чем ты вообще думал?  
Вооруженные нитью и иглой лапки палочника мелькали над правой бровью. Позади лапок хмурилось лицо. Ньютон впервые видел его так близко: отмеченные печатью разочарования губы и складку на лбу, морщинки на веках, яркие глаза. Хотелось сидеть и смотреть на него, и чтобы руки порхали вокруг лица, а думать, чем он думал - не хотелось.  
\- Новичок принимает бой, - Ньютон покатал кровавую слюну во рту, - если бы я не вышел, Чау размазал бы мое достоинство по полу.  
\- А так тебя размазали по полу целиком. Вместе с достоинством.  
\- Я его уделал.  
\- Расскажи кому-нибудь, кого там не было.   
\- А ты что, был? - удивился Ньютон. Не то чтобы у него было время смотреть по сторонам, но эту недовольную мину он узнал бы и в полете от одного края арены до другого.  
\- Не был, - Готтлиб нахмурился, отчего нос смешно скривился - ломаный, что ли? - зато этот был.  
Игравший в футбол с Луи Вторым Беккет подтвердил свое присутствие на поединке века.  
\- Что Ганнибал вообще здесь забыл, - Ньютон перешел в наступление, - разве у него нет кучки незамерзающих отщепенцев, нуждающихся в бдительном руководстве и отеческом напутствии?  
\- Теперь скаутов возглавляет Ванесса, - сообщил Готтлиб и отошел на два шага, оглядывая свою работу, - вставай, свободен. Они со дня на день доберутся до Винтерхоума.  
\- Еда, уголь, паровые ядра, - воодушевился Ньютон. Вставать он не торопился - ребра чутко реагировали на каждое движение.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Готтлиб и погрустнел.  
\- Мы проходили мимо Винтерхоума по пути сюда, - пояснил Беккет, - город там есть, а вот дыма что-то не видно.  
“Нет дыма”. Нет дыма - это плохо, это значит, что все либо ушли, либо замерзли. Оживлять заледеневший генератор - та еще морока; пока хоть один человек в поселении находится в здравом уме и твердой памяти, он не даст огню в котле потухнуть. По запертому на замок выражению лица Готтлиба было не понять, переживает он за жену или за судьбу поселенцев - вывод напрашивался очевидный, но Ньютон чуял фальшь за версту, и во всей этой ситуации ему явно виделось двойное дно. Не тогда ли Готтлиб начал чаще улыбаться и дерзить, когда Ванесса сменила Чау на посту первого скаута? Или это совпадение, и всему виной созревшие коробочки снотворного мака?  
\- Десять-тринадцать в мою пользу, - сообщил Беккерт, - я готов к испытаниям.  
\- Всегда готов, - рассмеялся Ньютон, собирая себя в кучу. Пожалуй, было самое время подрезать у Готтлиба трость.  
Они вышли на улицу и направились за городскую черту, где в загоне ждал полноразмерный Людовик Четырнадцатый. Ньютон умышленно окрестил автоматона именем короля-долгожителя: хотелось надеяться, что этот экземпляр протянет дольше остальных. Даже в сложенном виде автоматон был выше человеческого роста, для доступа к кабине пришлось соорудить приставную лестницу. Ньютон забрался первым и дежурно проверил систему на наличие механических повреждений. Готтлиб осуществил внешний осмотр автоматона и подтвердил, что машина находится в полной боевой, - так и сказал! - готовности. Райли сдал им парку, свитер и крестик, и шустро вскарабкался по лестнице. Люк над его головой захлопнулся.  
Автоматон осветился изнутри, пошевелил сцеплениями, а потом плавно распрямился на четырех лапах. Эту конструкцию Ньютон подсмотрел у верблюда. Паучья форма себя не оправдала - восьминогий автоматон показывал большую устойчивость, но и конфликты между лапами случались не в пример чаще. Пилотируемый Райли автоматон подумал минутку, а затем побрел в сторону шахт.   
\- Они так быстро растут, - сказал Ньютон и почувствовал, как по щеке катится и тут же замерзает скупая отеческая слеза.  
***  
Слухи о новой экспедиции быстро разлетелись по лагерю. На Винтерхоум возлагали большие надежды: у кого-то там были друзья, кто-то рассчитывал наладить обмен ресурсами. На втором этаже лаборатории разрабатывали проект скоростной трассы между поселениями. Заряженный общим энтузиазмом, Ньютон красочно представлял себе прекрасное будущее - два зеленых города, два оазиса в ледяной пустыне, сводные турниры по твисту и футболу, больше умов для решения инженерных задач… Возвращения скаутов ждали как манны небесной, а Готтлиб все мрачнел. Ньютон и Райли по мере сил его развлекали. Что ни день, то испытание; что ни испытание, то провал. Однажды автоматон упал в шахту - Райли не пострадал, но для вызволения потребовалось остановить работу в забое на целый день. Узнав о случившемся, Пентекост почесал ус и сказал: “Хорошо, что это произошло не при минус шестидесяти”. В день, когда термометр показал минус шестьдесят, Людовик Четырнадцатый намертво сел на лесопилке. “Хорошо, что это произошло не при минус девяноста”, - передразнил Пентекоста Ньютон и взялся совершенствовать состав смазки. Он подсовывал Готтлибу схемы на перепайку, формулы на перерасчет и горячий чай на отвлечься. Готтлиб послушно исполнял просьбы, чем пугал еще больше.  
Развязка была драматичной со всех возможных сторон и навсегда изменила жизнь их маленького упрямого поселения. Скауты вернулись поздно вечером, когда уже погасли огни таверны. Собравшиеся на промысел охотники приметили спускающуюся по стенам кратера процессию и никуда не ушли. Скауты продвигались медленно: поглядев в бинокль, Райли непонятным голосом сказал: “С ними дети”.  
Пятерка скаутов, рассредоточившись по колонне, привела домой пятнадцать маленьких детей и пару измученных переходом воспитателей. Их встречали всем городом. Собрание состоялось на арене - в здание склада они уже не помещались. Наготове были одеяла и чай. Скауты вошли на арену, стряхивая сосульки с капюшонов. От них отделилась высокая статная фигура. Смуглые щеки побелели, пристегнутый к поясу ледоруб качался в такт шагам. Ванесса Готтлиб подошла к Пентекосту и тихо что-то сказала. Даже при своем скудном зрении Ньютон мог видеть, как меняется его лицо.  
\- У меня есть две новости, - шепотом подсказал Ньютон. Он плохо переносил драму.  
\- У меня есть две новости, - не подвел Пентекост, - и назвать хорошей я не могу ни одну из них. Винтерхоум пал. Мы здесь одни.  
Момент тишины миновал. По арене волной пронесся стон; послышался всхлип, кто-то заплакал. Громкий шепот вспышками возникал то тут, то там, перерастая в торопливые перебранки, взрываясь криком. Кто-то сказал: “Мы обречены”, ему ответили: “Сдохнем в ледяной яме”, третий подхватил: “Нужно выбираться отсюда”. Пентекост стоял потухшим маяком посреди шторма. В одно мгновение Ньютону показалось, что горюющая толпа сейчас же устроит бунт, чтобы выместить на капитане накопившийся страх, муку от потери последних крох надежды; секундой позже ему виделись только сломленные, рассредоточенные люди. Хорошо это или плохо, себя Ньютон к ним причислить не мог - его куда больше занимали требующие сиюминутного решения проблемы эксплуатации автоматона, селекция морозостойкой желудевой тыквы и перемены настроения профессора Готтлиба.  
Ванесса направлялась к мужу принесшим дурную весть гонцом, но осанку держала. Готтлиб не кинулся вперед, едва обозначил шаг, протягивая руки для целомудренного объятия, - а ведь она могла не вернуться, могла погибнуть, оступиться на скользкой тропе. “Угораздило же ее выйти за такое бревно”, - невольно посочувствовал Ньютон; супруги встретились, ее голова приникла к его плечу, и Ньютон вдруг понял что-то такое, отчего ему наконец стало страшно - страшно, как никогда раньше, или почти никогда.  
***  
 _Доктору Норману Г. Билте  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя_

Привет вам из далекой Британии, которую отдельные безумцы зовут великой, мой возлюбленный друг! Мне представляется, как утром, получив корреспонденцию, вы не медлите и читаете мое письмо сразу же, при ясном свете дня. А если ждете, если не поддаетесь нетерпению, как всегда делаю я, если читаете ночью у лампы, то пеняйте на себя, потому что правда, содержащаяся здесь, будет достойным ответом тем вашим кратким словам, которые я не мог истолковать превратно. Я разберу вас на части и соберу в единое целое, да помогут нам научный метод, Имперская почта и сам Господь Бог.  
Вы описали себя скудно, парой штрихов составив портрет, чья расплывчатость причиняет мне боль. Темные волосы, говорите вы, - а темные ли как вороново крыло, или как спекшееся небо тропиков, или как черный кофе, способный прогнать сон на сутки вперед? Гладкие или жесткие; как хотелось бы мне пропустить их между пальцев, прижаться щекой, впитать их запах. Ваш запах.  
Вы обладатель “нескладной, сутулой и дефективной” фигуры. Бесценный мой, разве может быть несовершенным тело желанного человека? Уверен, в глубине души вы вовсе так не думаете, а если и думаете, то переубедить вас будет для меня в радость. Ваши руки я покрыл бы поцелуями от кончиков пальцев до плеч, а затем и выше. До чего же мучительно представлять себе поцелуй, не зная, каковы вы на вкус. Мне известно, впрочем, что вы любите апельсины и чай с гвоздикой (как гражданин Англии, не могу не одобрять подобный выбор), так что в моем воображении вы такой и есть, крепкий и терпкий. Думая о ласках, которыми я мог бы вас осыпать, я не вижу в этом никакой неловкости, свойственной первым встречам. Но ведь правда как то, что я знаю вас, кажется, уже тысячу лет, так и то, что встреча наша не состоится никогда, и потому я волен воображать ее сколь угодно совершенной.  
Что касается вашей, как вы выражаетесь, “холодной крови”, уверен - это не стало бы проблемой. Мои объятья и все запасные одеяла к вашим услугам. Я растопил бы печку так жарко, что вы сами почувствовали бы необходимость обнажиться. В любимой моей фантазии вы появляетесь на пороге летом, в ливень. На вас промокший плащ и костюм-тройка, с волос капает вода. Вы так хороши, что я не в силах придумать вас лучше.  
Хотя то, что происходит дальше, я в красках представил себе несчетное количество раз, рука немеет, когда я пишу об этом. Будьте милосердны, помогите мне. Вы делаете меня самым счастливым человеком на свете, вы же делаете и самым несчастным. Бывает, длинными ночами, проведенными за рабочим столом, я затылком чувствую чье-то дыхание, слышу призрачное биение чужого сердца в своей груди. Будьте уверены, мое сердце - ваше; и если есть хоть искра надежды на то, что ваше сердце - мое, не молчите, скажите об этом.

_Ваш доктор Н. Гейзлер  
3 июня 1878 года_


	7. Склад

Каковы были шансы, что в их крохотной разношерстной группе, состоящей из религиозных до мозга костей рабочих и благочестивых ученых, чьим единственным грехом являлась гордыня, нашелся бы человек одной с Ньютоном крови? Человек, разделявший его губительную, общественно порицаемую и уголовно наказуемую склонность искать утешения в постели себе подобных?  
\- Пойдем? - нетерпеливо повторил Готтлиб, добивавшийся внимания уже некоторое время, а Ньютон все никак не мог остановить заевшую в голове пластинку.  
“А ты по мальчикам, да?”  
Как давно он открыл это в себе - до женитьбы или после? Пытался ли исполнять супружеский долг, зная, что не сможет подарить избраннице счастье и стать счастливым сам? Нравились ему брюнеты или блондины, худые или крепкие, болтливые или молчаливые? Оглядывался ли он, проходя по коридору Берлинского университета, до завязку упакованного приятными юными коллегами?  
Каковы были шансы, что Ньютон встретит обреченного на вечные муки седьмого круга ада единомышленника здесь, на самом дне долины, занесенной снегом по ручку двери?  
\- Куда? - отмер Ньютон, нечеловеческим усилием воли сдерживая град вопросов.  
\- В лабораторию, - взгляд Готтлиба балансировал на грани между презрительным и подозрительным, - если ты запамятовал, у нас сроки горят.  
“И не они одни”.  
\- А как же Ванесса? - Ньютон уже пришел к пониманию ситуации, но провести контрольную проверку никогда не было лишним.  
\- Она взрослая женщина и может сама о себе позаботиться, - Готтлиб неряшливым почерком расписался под догадкой Ньютона и, не дожидаясь, захромал прочь. Ньютон последовал за ним, огибая островки обсуждающих нехорошие вести поселенцев.  
Работа продвигалась тяжело, но они честно пытались. По ночам в лаборатории было тихо, только булькал пар в трубах; мерзлявый Готтлиб свил гнездо у батареи и прихлебывал свой вечный чай. Вскоре Ньютон присоединился к нему, и дело пошло веселее. Нельзя было сказать, что их не затронули общие упаднические настроения, но Ньютон был человеком дела и привык бороться с хандрой, решая задачки, а Готтлиб любым сомнениям предпочитал ненормированный рабочий график. Лекарство в чае исподволь меняло восприятие, раскрашивая их перспективы под гротескные театральные декорации. Ну и что с того, что глубокий минус не за горами - в запасе столько паровых ядер, что хватит на автоматизирование всех производств. Подумаешь, какой-то город пал - там жили слабовольные неудачники, которым не хватило запала победить страх и неверие, а здешние ребята выкованы из стали. При таком направлении мысли ничуть не удивительно, что, открыв глаза после затяжного прыжка в себя, Ньютон обнаружил, что рыдает на груди Готтлиба, а Готтлиб, не отрываясь от модели, треплет его по голове движением опытного собачника. В левой руке Готтлиб держал паяльник. Они собирали прототип заточенного под транспортировку тяжелых грузов автоматона, и вскоре у Готтлиба кончился припой.  
\- Я на склад, - сообщил Готтлиб, стряхивая с себя Ньютона.  
Его исчезновение вызвало острый приступ паники. Ньютону стало больно, будто внутри был замерзший кусок чего-то важного, и он начал оттаивать - и тут Готтлиб закрутил вентиль.  
\- Я с тобой, - сориентировался Ньютон, заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
Они совсем потеряли совесть: игнорируя заветы Тендо, брели по улице без шапок и рукавиц. Нарушали закон, как школьники, впервые сбегающие из колледжа через прореху в изгороди. Ньютон цеплялся за руку Готтлиба, а Готтлиб почему-то не отнимал руки. Они шли, и Ньютон рассыпался на куски, оставляя за собой броню фальшивой уверенности и хлебные крошки желаний. На пороге склада он стал чистым, спокойным и ясным перед самим собой.  
Готтлиб повесил фонарь на крюк и склонился над полкой. Опушка капюшона сияла нимбом над его головой. Рассыпанные тут и там горки угля отбрасывали на мерзлые доски пола длинные тени. Готтлиб выкопал из ящика банку с канифолью и обернулся. Ньютон протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть с нимба приставшие снежинки.   
Затылок лег в ладонь - точно по мерке Ньютона. Готтлиб застыл.  
\- Не нахожу идею пьяных объятий привлекательной, - просветил он.   
Ладонью Ньютон чувствовал дрожь.  
\- А по-моему, находишь, - не согласился Ньютон.  
\- Я не сторонник служебных отношений, - огорошил его Готтлиб. Он понимал происходящее слишком хорошо.   
\- Ты же хочешь.  
\- Ошибаешься, - сказал Готтлиб и прихватил зубами губу Ньютона.  
Если Ньютон в чем и ошибался, так это в том, что вообще завел этот спор. Готтлиб редко говорил то, что думал, а Ньютон редко думал о том, что говорит. Играть в недомолвки можно было до второго пришествия. Когда они оба молчали, вероятность взаимонепонимания сводилась к исчезающе малому числу. Готтлиб целовался лениво, бесстрастно, так что у Ньютона волосы на затылке шевелились и ныло в животе от неутоленной жажды. Он пустил неожиданно бесцеремонный язык в рот и сунулся под парку, грея ладони на длинной жилистой спине. Готтлиб шагнул вперед, зажимая Ньютона между рядами ящиков и собой, растиснул коленом ноги. Его руки сомкнулись поперек торса невротически-крепкой хваткой, лишая возможности сдвинуться с места. Губы у Готтлиба были жесткие и горькие; это делало поцелуй слаще. От дыхания шел пар. Ньютон видел в нем это, видел издалека - в самодовольных высказываниях, в бескомпромиссных комментариях на полях. Стремление утвердиться в собственной правоте, доказать, что его точка зрения единственно правильная. Подавить всякое сопротивление.  
Ньютон не собирался спускать это ему с рук, но почему-то расслабился и ответил - на все, всем телом. Готтлиб задохнулся, смазал поцелуй по щеке и тотчас же вернулся. Ладони горели, ждали прикосновения кожи к коже; сердце отбойным молотом ломилось наружу. Глаза блестели в запертом в склянке свете фонаря, и тени от угольных камушков складывались в узор вечной жизни.  
***  
Ньютон проснулся, прикипев в сонном объятии к кому-то высокому, надежному и теплому. От этого кого-то пахло снегом и шерстью. Ньютон почувствовал, что его переполняет счастье, и вдохнул запах счастья полной грудью - а потом колючая вязка свитера пощекотала ему нос, и Ньютон чихнул.  
Ганнибал Чау брезгливо отодвинулся и сказал:  
\- Убери от меня свои бациллы.  
Ньютон медленно, осторожно откатился. Швы с разбитой брови уже сняли, но ребра трепетно хранили отпечатки его кулаков. Справедливости ради нужно отметить, что Ганнибалу тоже досталось - лежа так близко к нему, Ньютон мог разглядеть все оттенки лилового и желтого на заживающем фингале.  
\- С добрым утром, - предположил Ньютон. Он уже не был так в этом уверен.  
\- И хорошим днем, - ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. Его улыбка не сулила Ньютону ничего хорошего.  
\- Вы проснулись, - констатировал очевидное неизвестно откуда взявшийся Райли Беккет, - спускайтесь, завтрак на столе.  
Ганнибал последовал приглашению, напоследок смерив Ньютона тяжелым взглядом. Ньютон огляделся. Вокруг были стены, окно, потолок и пол - он находился в доме, в настоящем кирпичном доме, каковых в городе насчитывалась всего пара штук. В планах на ближайшее будущее было заменить все палатки на хорошо изолированные постройки, но дело продвигалось неспешно, и Ньютон вместе с Хансенами до сих пор ютился под брезентовым пологом. Готтлибу повезло больше, и, судя по размерам кровати, Ньютон оккупировал ничто иное, как его супружеское ложе. Оставалось выяснить, откуда взялся Ганнибал; да и вспомнить, как сам Ньютон здесь оказался, было бы не лишним.  
Умывшись из стоявшего на табурете тазика, Ньютон спустился вниз. Роскошь была невообразимой: на втором этаже располагались спальни, а на первом в просторной гостиной вокруг стола собрались жильцы. Беккет раскладывал по тарелкам наваристую кашу, Готтлиб колдовал над чайником, Ванесса и Ганнибал измеряли кронциркулем карту Пустыни. На стилизованной под банкетку скамье тихо беседовали Кайдановские. Дверь отворилась, и вошла Мако с пучком свежего редиса из теплицы. Ньютон споткнулся. Все это было так похоже на картину дома, - или еще лучше, преподавательской столовой в Линнеевском обществе, - что в горле встал горячий ком. Ньютон доковылял до стола и примостился рядом с Ванессой. Ванесса повела носом, и на ее изрезанных льдинками щеках отразилась гримаса, явно перенятая у Готтлиба. Упрекнуть ее Ньютон не мог: вчерашние похороны мечты оставили на нем явный отпечаток.  
\- Что рисуете? - поинтересовался Ньютон.  
\- Прокладываем трассу до угольного депо Винтерхоума, - любезно пояснила Ванесса, - милый, доктору Гейзлеру требуется чай. И побольше мяты.  
\- И помыться, - добавил Ганнибал.  
\- И экскурс по событиям прошедшей ночи, - признался Ньютон, - последнее, что я помню - это как мы шли на склад за припоем.  
\- Неужели, - незлобиво отозвался Готтлиб, выставляя перед Ньютоном благоухающую мятой кружку, - а как ты решил вызвать Ганнибала на матч-реванш, не помнишь?  
Ньютон поперхнулся.  
\- Тебе почудилось, - предположил Ньютон, - ты на меня наговариваешь.  
\- Увы, - сказала Ванесса, - арена была закрыта, и вы чуть не устроили матч в нашей с Германном спальне.  
\- Интригующе.  
\- Ему пришлось держать тебя, пока ты не заснул.  
\- Всегда только об этом и мечтал.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Тебе повезло, что Ганнибал является в высшей добрым и великодушным человеком.   
\- Не верю своему счастью.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Беккет и мисс Мори шинковали редис и сохраняли благоразумное молчание.   
\- Это тот самый момент, когда ты извиняешься за свое непристойное поведение, - намекнул Готтлиб.  
Ньютон посмотрел на него с подозрением. Готтлиб отвел взгляд. Подбородок у него покраснел, будто Готтлиб сегодня утром брился чересчур тщательно. Или чересчур тщательно целовался с кем-то в темном складе накануне. Воспоминания об этом были тактильными, яркими - отрицать случившееся было бы нелепо, но как этот эпизод мог привести Ньютона к идее матча-реванша?  
\- Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, - сказал Ньютон, - миссис Готтлиб, профессор Готтлиб, я крайне сожалею, что осквернил ваше супружеское ложе своим присутствием.  
“Осквернил, но недостаточно”, - мелькнула несвоевременная мысль.  
\- Господин Чау, - Ганнибал степенно кивнул, - вызывая вас на поединок, я находился не в своем уме и был под воздействием снотворного снадобья, изменяющего сознание. Искренне надеюсь, что это не станет причиной раздора.  
\- Причиной не станет, - согласился Ганнибал, - но матч можем и провести.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- В любой момент, когда вам будет угодно.  
\- Каша стынет, - деликатно подвел итоги Беккет, и все с облегчением расселись на свои места.


	8. Лондонцы

Как это бывает в компании, где более двух человек заняты одним делом, разговор естественным образом перетек в обсуждение главной загвоздки проекта автоматонов: непрерывности процесса. Райли показывал отличные результаты, но пилотировать днями напролет не смог бы даже он. Очевидным решением было пригласить второго пилота, о чьей кандидатуре Ньютон с Готтлибом спорили с известной регулярностью.  
\- Возьмем любого рабочего, знакомого с производством, - втолковывал Ньютон, - чтобы переключать рычажки, специальных инженерных навыков не требуется.  
\- Любой не подойдет, - раздраженно размазывал кашу по тарелке Готтлиб, - Людовик Четырнадцатый настроен под Беккета. Мы провели столько тестов. Ты же видел, что бывает, когда пилот не синхронизирован с машиной.  
На это было нечего возразить. Людовик Четырнадцатый со скоростью звука обрастал приблудами и заплатками, призванными улучшить взаимодействие, и все они были спроектированы с учетом пожеланий Райли. При необходимости автоматоном смог бы управлять и ребенок; вопрос заключался в том, насколько полученный эффект будет соотноситься с целевыми показателями.  
\- Разведем схемы координации. Пусть каждый пилот настраивает машину под себя.  
\- И увеличивает вероятность системного сбоя.  
\- Приучим их к стилю Беккета. Стерпится - слюбится.  
\- Уже теплее, - кивнул Готтлиб, - Беккет, есть кто-нибудь на примете?  
Райли с независимым видом жевал перловку. Сидевшая по правую руку от него мисс Мори подняла взгляд и решительно кивнула.  
\- Ого, - сказал Ньютон.  
\- Не ожидал, - сказал Готтлиб.  
\- Я умею, - сказала Мако.  
Ньютон схватился за сердце. Доверить Людовика Четырнадцатого Райли уже стало для него подвигом, - автоматон был хрупким доверчивым созданием, сломать его не составило бы человеку нечуткому никакого труда, - а мысль о том, что кто-то мог обкатывать его за спиной Ньютона, была и вовсе невыносимой.  
\- Я учил Мако водить, - пояснил Райли, не замечая предостерегающих взглядов, - ей с самого начала было интересно. Она хотела пробоваться в пилоты.  
\- Отчего же не пришла? - удивился Готтлиб.  
Мако досадливо поморщилась. На миг в закаленной холодом и лишениями статуэтке проступили черты маленькой своевольной девочки.  
\- Пентекост, - сказала она.  
\- Запретил, - закончил Беккет.  
\- Вот оно что, - с сочувствием сказал Ньютон. Ревность и тревога исчезли так же быстро, как возникли, ведь Ньютон как никто мог разделить тяжесть борьбы против тирании, - сегодня устроим тебе пробный прогон.  
Мако и Райли разулыбались.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - опомнился Готтлиб, - я не пойду против капитана.   
\- Он согласен, - перевел Ньютон, - Пентекост и теплицу отказывался строить, а теперь посмотрите на нашу сочную редисочку.  
Готтлиб потер переносицу, будто стоял за кафедрой перед аудиторией ни черта не смыслящих в его предмете студентов.  
\- Это другое, - занудно затянул он, но в этот момент на главной площади протрубил горн, заставляя их прислушаться.  
\- Приказом капитана, - раздался усиленный рупором голос Тендо, издавна исполнявшего обязанности глашатая, - установлено чрезвычайное положение. В тяжелые времена мы должны сплотиться и защитить наш город от возмутителей спокойствия. В ближайшие дни будут сооружены сторожевые вышки. Объявляется набор в уличные патрули. Если вы хотите внести свою лепту в безопасность города, двери приемной капитана Пентекоста для вас открыты.  
\- Вот это поворот, - прокомментировал Ганнибал.  
Александра Кайдановская сказала на родном языке нечто очевидно нецензурное. Супруг поддержал ее невеселым кивком.  
\- Кажется, вчера вечером я многое пропустил, - удрученно сообщил Ньютон, - кто-то попытался устроить переворот?  
Все посмотрели на Мако, как на доверенный источник самых свежих новостей из высших эшелонов командования. Мако вздохнула.  
\- Чак Хансен, - сказала она, - недоволен руководством Пентекоста. Он собирает группу единомышленников. Они хотят вернуться в Лондон.   
***  
Боевая единица Беккет-Мори прошла испытания на ура. Создавалось впечатление, что их ничуть не тяготит как находиться в кабине одиннадцать часов кряду, так и пребывать в разлуке. Что за ужасная ирония: совместимые настолько, что автоматон без доводки слушался обоих в равной степени хорошо, они могли уделить общению друг с другом те два часа, когда автоматон останавливался для подзарядки. Ночную смену забрал себе Райли, дневную вахту взяла Мако. Они спали по очереди, а Ньютон и Готтлиб не спали вообще: за обоими пилотами требовалось приглядывать.   
Когда оптимальная комбинация параметров прояснилась, отработанную схему применили к сталелитейному автоматону. Его пилотами стали Кайдановские; лесопилку поделили на троих братья Вэй.   
\- В этом лагере до странного много близких людей, желающих существовать отдельно друг от друга, - сказал в день торжественного запуска Ньютон.  
За спиной раздался приглушенный звук: это Готтлиб подавил смешок.  
\- Все системы готовы. Полезай в автоматона, Райли.   
\- Для протокола, - сказал Райли, привычно разоблачаясь, - я зову его Бродягой.  
\- Его зовут Людовик Четырнадцатый, - оскорбился Ньютон. Традиция именовать автоматонов в честь французских монархов зародилась в первые дни их с Готтлибом сотрудничества, и Ньютон не готов был пойти на уступки.  
Курсировавший мимо отряд гражданской обороны отдал автоматону честь. С приходом нового порядка город изменился: даже со своего рубежа Ньютон ощущал напряжение, владевшее умами. Бунтарские настроения Хансена-младшего пробудили в людях надежду, но нехорошую, замешанную на отчаянии. Прочие элементы полицейского государства тоже не поднимали дух.   
По вечерам фонарь сторожевой вышки с интервалом в тридцать секунд высвечивал на полу лаборатории яркий квадрат. Заключенная в квадрат тень помидорного куста представлялась Ньютону плотоядным тропическим растением. Мария Парлоа вряд ли сумела бы приготовить из такого что-то удобоваримое.  
\- Сторожевые вышки, - тоскливо сказал Ньютон, - уличные патрули. Что дальше - обыски, досмотры, тюрьма?  
\- Ты драматизируешь, - сухо сообщил Готтлиб, - с тех пор как Пентекост объявил чрезвычайное положение, число лондонцев уменьшилось.  
\- Не слежу за политикой, - гордо поведал Ньютон. Ему хватило походов на марши протеста в юности.  
Из окна открывался отличный вид на главную площадь. К генератору примостился Людовик Четырнадцатый. В кабине (что было, кстати, строжайше запрещено техникой безопасности) сидели Беккет и мисс Мори. Без очков разглядеть их было невозможно, но воображение Ньютона рисовало кинематографическую картинку того, как они тихо беседуют, столкнувшись лбами.   
\- А ведь это могли быть мы, - вздохнул Ньютон.  
\- Но не будем, потому что мы ученые, а ученые не пилотируют автоматонов, - отозвался бесчувственный Готтлиб.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- А о чем тогда?  
Он сохранял статус кво с изяществом, свойственным скорее англичанину, нежели немцу. Сколько Ньютон ни пытался вывести его на разговор о случившемся на складе, Готтлиб сводил все к шутке или винил опиумный дурман. Стоило Ньютону намекнуть, что он с энтузиазмом смотрит на продолжение, как Готтлиб подхватывал: мол, матч-реванш с Ганнибалом тоже не помешало бы продолжить. И так далее, и тому подобное. Он держал оборону подобно последнему бойцу осажденного города; Ньютон уже не удивлялся тому, что ситуация чем дальше, тем больше напоминает ему об ином затянувшемся противостоянии.  
***  
 _Доктору Норману Г. Билте  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя_

Дорогой мой, я вышел сегодня из дому поздно вечером подышать лондонским смогом, что для меня слаще иных ароматов. Запах этот помогает сосредоточиться не хуже нашатыря. Я наблюдал за тем, как в порту копошатся докеры, и пытался облечь в слова свои разрозненные мысли. Мне есть о чем рассказать; прогоните родных (если они у вас есть) и прислугу (если вы располагаете таковой) и садитесь поудобнее.   
Несколькими неделями ранее я получил предложение, чья ценность была выше номинальной - Берлинский университет приглашал меня принять участие в симпозиуме, посвященном проблемам современной биологии и систематике рода вересковых в частности. Я занимался этим вопросом несколько лет тому назад, пока не увлекся земноводными всерьез, но мои исследования находили довольно перспективными. В Германской империи меня ждали коллеги и увлекательные дебаты, но, что гораздо ценнее, меня ждали вы. Так мне казалось.  
Я освежил свои знания и прочитал доклад с блеском - так мне сказали, потому что невозможно было быть мыслями дальше от рододендронов, чем я тогда был. Той же ночью я сел на поезд и наутро был в Гармише. Ваш родной город (так ли это?) приятнейшее местечко, вызывающее расположение с первого взгляда; рискну сказать это без ноты предвзятости, обусловленной известными обстоятельствами. Широкие улицы, несмотря на ранний час уже очищенные от снега, высокие трехэтажные дома с подробными росписями, и надо всем этим - знаменитые Баварские Альпы. Клянусь вам, на добрый час я забыл о цели своего визита и бродил по городу, любуясь его законченной самодостаточной красотой. Найти дом, который вы называете своим, оказалось непросто, и я мечтал о чашке горячего чая едва ли не больше, чем о том, что наконец-то увижу вас. Хотя кому я вру; я хотел заключить вас в объятия больше всего на свете.  
Тем горче оказалась правда. Постучавшись в двери, я был впущен в дом пожилой четы. Открывшая мне горничная никогда не слышала о докторе Нормане Г. Билте, но сжалилась надо мной и позвала хозяев. Те также отрицали свою причастность к вам. Я хотел было показать им письма, где в подписи вы всегда указывали полный адрес, но вспомнил о содержании последних и решил воздержаться от этого необдуманного поступка. На миг меня посетила безумная надежда, что я ошибся городом, что в Баварии имеется иной Гармиш, но хозяева с искренней мукой разуверили меня. Тот же факт подтвердили работники почты, куда я направился, распрощавшись со стариками, которых принял поначалу за ваших родителей.  
Я никогда не понимал и вряд ли когда-нибудь пойму причину, которая побудила вас слукавить, и знаю, что в случившемся виноват я сам. Мое необдуманное желание сделать вам сюрприз и пойти против вашей воли не привело ни к чему хорошему. Я не помню, как добрался до дома. Не помню, в каких поездах и в компании каких попутчиков ехал. Оказавшись в своей квартире, насквозь пропитанной надеждами и страхами, я понял, что больше не могу оставаться здесь - в месте, где меня на каждому шагу преследовали мысли о вас. Теперь, по прошествии лет, я могу сказать вам это: наша незримая неощутимая связь причиняет мне большие страдания. Я знаю, что если вы ответите мне, я не смогу удержаться от нового письма, и этот порочный круг никогда не будет разорван.  
Профессор Эдвардс организует новую экспедицию; в его странствиях я всегда желанный компаньон. Мы отправимся на Занзибар, а дальше кто знает. Морской ветер действует на меня освежающе, и я преисполнен надежды, что он прогонит из головы ненужные мысли и вытравит из сердца ваше имя - в том случае, конечно, если вас действительно так зовут.

_Доктор Н. Гейзлер  
28 декабря 1880 года_


	9. Депо

Природа не терпит пустоты: словно в ответ на затею Хансена-младшего, желавшего увести в Лондон светлейшие умы, в город потянулись люди. Они прибывали маленькими и большими группами, находя дорогу не по карте, но по отблеску исполинского воздушного шара, служившего маяком группам скаутов. Население увеличилось вдвое, затем втрое. Днем на площади было не протолкнуться, по вечерам на бойцовской арене было яблоку негде упасть. На задворках появился целый квартал, застроенный, к вящему неудовольствию Ньютона, новехонькими кирпичными домами. Наконец-то им не нужно было думать о том, хватит ли угля, чтобы пережить еще одну ночь - вдоль холодной дороги к подъемнику тянулись склады, под завязку заполненные антрацитом, провиантом и прочими ресурсами.   
За строительством подъемника Ньютон наблюдал с особым чувством. В день, когда группа Пентекоста заклеймила кратер как свой, с крутых склонов сорвалось немало достойных участников похода. Будь у него выбор, Ньютон ни за что не решился бы на спуск - но ветер на поверхности заботливо толкал его в спину, кидал на плечи снежную крошку. Внизу было тихо. Они спускались по одной веревке, посаженной на колышки удачливым первопроходцем. В сумерках не получалось разглядеть, куда ставишь ногу, а иногда она просто соскальзывала, и Ньютон повисал в обвязке, думая, что на этот раз веревка точно не выдержит, что это - конец.  
Веревка выдержала. Восемьдесят истощенных поселенцев запустили генератор, - один из десятков, заботливо переправленных в Арктику Британским правительством, - и началась новая жизнь, и теперь их было уже под триста человек, и скауты лазали туда-обратно подобно белкам-летягам. Подъемник тянулся вверх по проторенной тропе, готовый к приему угля из заброшенного депо Винтерхоума.  
\- Кто пойдет? - повторил вопрос Пентекост.  
Ньютон перевел взгляд на него, потом на Готтлиба. Готтлиб выразительно оперся на трость.   
\- Исключено, - сказал Ньютон, - я боюсь высоты. Я сорвусь. Найдите другого добровольца.  
\- Не сорвешься, - без обычного сарказма сказал Готтлиб, - тебе не придется никуда лезть. Сядешь на каретку и через пять минут окажешься наверху.  
\- Трос не выдержит.  
\- Я лично считал сопротивление.  
\- Мачта погнется.  
\- Она сконструирована с расчетом на десятибалльный шторм.  
Аргументы стремительно кончались - и терпение Пентекоста тоже.  
\- Из всей толпы ученых, просиживающих задницы в лабораториях, с конструкцией автоматонов знакомы только вы двое, - рыкнул капитан.  
\- И из этих двоих только ты не обладаешь физическими недостатками, которые могут серьезно помешать в экспедиции, - закончил за него Готтлиб.  
Отлично устроился, ничего не скажешь. Они загнали Ньютона в угол, но Ньютон не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
\- Очки верни, - сказал Ньютон.  
\- Если все пойдет по плану, обернемся за неделю, - сказала Ванесса Готтлиб.  
За неделю могло случиться что угодно - как с городом, так и с Ньютоном в ее компании.  
\- А если не по плану?  
\- Мы устроим вам торжественные похороны, - утешил Пентекост, - выступаете завтра на рассвете.  
Таким нехитрым образом Ньютон оказался вписан в состав экспедиции по Пустыне. Цель его была благой - доставить в дальнюю шахту разобранного на запчасти автоматона, собрать его в полевых условиях и обучить команду депо следить за ходом работ. Возможности попрощаться с жизнью наличествовали в количестве большем, чем когда-либо устроило бы Ньютона. Ему была привычна жара и коварные нападения туземцев, скользкие шкурки ядовитых лягушек, целебные отвары шаманов и незнакомая карта южного полушария неба. Он умел не спать по несколько ночей кряду и писать отчеты, вдохновлявшие меценатов на новые пожертвования; тем, чего он не жаждал, был затяжной марш-бросок по снежному плато, но и это оказалось ему под силам.  
Санный конвой, возглавляемый грузовым Карлом Великим, ровно шел на север. За двое суток пути Ньютон познал новый уровень холода - в окрестностях Винтерхоума было холодно даже думать. Снежные виды натерли сетчатку. Они ели и спали в санях, закутавшись по подбородок пошитыми из песцовых шкурок пледами - о, сколько тех шкурок Ньютон самолично отделил от плоти в эпоху работы на кухне!   
Увлекательное прошлое и умение рассказывать истории быстро сделали Ньютона гвоздем программы. С первых дней существования лагеря скауты были обособленной маленькой группой; они знали всю подноготную друг друга, и сейчас к ним в руки попало свежее мясо. По прибытии в депо он оказался втянут в их традиционные вечерние посиделки: закончив дела, они собирались вокруг печки и расспрашивали его о былых деньках. Веселые истории кончились, и Ньютон принялся за грустные, подавая их в красочном свете. С гораздо большим удовольствием он порадовал бы их рабочими зарисовками из лаборатории, где главную трагикомическую роль играл профессор Готтлиб, но присутствие жены упомянутого профессора накладывало запрет на подобные выкрутасы.  
\- И вот сидим мы в плену, - поприветствовал очередной вечер Ньютон, - сидим месяц, сидим второй. Половину наших съели, кто-то сбежал, кого-то поймали и тоже съели. Нас с профессором Эдвардсом берегли напоследок. Все записи, инструменты, багаж потеряны в первые недели, еще на Занзибаре. У меня с рубашки оторвали пуговицы, очень уж они им понравились. Утолять жажду приходилось из поилки для верблюдов: колодец для людей, а мы, получается, не люди.  
\- А в Новом свете все наоборот.  
\- Точно. Дезинфицировать воду было нечем, и я заболел. Профессор меня выходил, менял компрессы, процеживал воду через тростник и камушки. Он вообще был находчивый. Туземцы его берегли, ведь он был грамотный и с бородой, дети любили за нее дергать. Он терпел, писал им таблички с заговорами против злых духов. Делал вид, что входит в транс, и перечислял на латыни классификацию млекопитающих. Они верили.  
\- За вас заплатили выкуп?  
\- Какой выкуп, они и деньгами-то не пользуются. Наступил сезон дождей, деревню затопило. Я вырыл подкоп и сбежал, украл у них лошадь и пошел в саванну. Не нашли. Может, даже и не искали.  
\- А что профессор?  
Ньютон оставил логичный вопрос без ответа; глотнул из кружки жидкого супа.  
\- Сбежал из плена, - медленно, со вкусом прокомментировала Ванесса, - отвратительное безрассудство. Неудивительно, что вы ему нравитесь.  
\- Зато я жив, - сказал Ньютон, - кому нравлюсь?  
\- Германн был тихим ребенком. Отец отправил его в английскую школу, а что там творится, вы знаете не хуже меня. Дети его презирали.  
По части трагикомических историй про Готтлиба она могла дать Ньютону фору, и еще какую.  
\- Английские школы, - Ньютон припомнил пару лет обучения, на которые родителям удалось наскрести денег, - повезло, что жив остался.   
\- Он тоже так говорит. Прятался в библиотеке, но его все равно находили. Правда, к старшим классам дело пошло на лад - они сообразили, что у него можно списывать уроки, и он стал решать задания за всех.   
\- Зато теперь знает алгебру как свои пять пальцев.  
\- Прошел в колледж без экзаменов, - подтвердила Ванесса, - потом теория множеств, публикации, Берлинский университет. Иногда я думаю - может, даже хорошо, что он был одиночкой в школе. Иначе ведь мы бы с ним не встретились.  
\- Скучно, - сказала скаут Мэриголд, - ты эту историю уже сто раз рассказывала.  
Они зашумели, требуя у Ньютона чего-нибудь “с огоньком”. Другого случая могло и не подвернуться, - завтра после контрольных проверок им предстояло возвращение в город, - и Ньютон решил рискнуть.  
\- С огоньком, - с удовольствием сказал он, - тогда слушайте. Как-то раз мы с профессором Готтлибом сидели и придумывали, как запитать автоматонов, и у нас в лаборатории прорвало трубу…  
***  
\- А еще у него был друг, - сказала Ванесса и передала Ньютону фляжку с самогоном из акации.  
Тайна того, кто обрывал акацию во всех теплицах Ньютона (а на настоящий момент их насчитывалось ни много ни мало три), была раскрыта, тайна знакомства Готтлиба и Ванессы - тоже. Когда они остались наедине, Ньютону не составило труда ее разговорить. Будь осторожен в своих желаниях: они имеют свойство сбываться. Мечта о свидании в теплом нутре автоматона воплотилась самым что ни на есть странным образом - уже близился рассвет, и Ньютон сидел с представителем семейства Готтлиб в тесной кабине, но это был не тот представитель, с которым ему хотелось сталкиваться коленями, и занимались они не тем, чем он планировал.  
Они пили, как пьют только скауты в походе. Или как чья-то жена с чьим-то несостоявшимся любовником.  
\- Что за друг?  
\- По переписке, - сказала Ванесса и нарисовала на запотевшем паркезине кривое солнышко.  
Самогон у скаутов получился на совесть - Ньютон с трудом складывал слова в предложения. Да что там, он почти забыл о недвусмысленной связи Готтлибов. На протяжении второй половины фляжки ему казалось, что он беседует со старой подругой, и на языке уже вертелся вопрос о том, как так получилось, что они оба водят знакомство с великим ученым - это при том, что рассказ Ванессы о том, как же так получилось, занял первую половину.  
\- Ты мне лучше скажи, что он из себя представляет, - Ньютон задумался, - как муж.  
\- Лучше всех, - Ванесса была бескомпромиссна, - умный. Заботливый. На гонорары каждую зиму ездили в Альпы кататься на лыжах. Летом - в Ниццу.  
Она пригорюнилась, вспоминая эти чудесные дни. Ньютон никогда не бывал в Ницце, ему было легче.  
\- Ну а как… мужчина?  
\- Доктор Гейзлер, - сказала Ванесса, - я от вас такого не ожидала. Потрясающая бестактность. Хотя нет, пожалуй все-таки ожидала.  
\- Я бестактный, - согласился Ньютон, - зато честный.  
\- Именно об этом я и хотела вам рассказать, - поведала Ванесса, и Ньютон обратился в слух, - как мужчина, он. Понимаете, у него был друг. По переписке. Или это была женщина, это бы все объяснило. Он всегда сам забирал почту, не давал мне в руки писем. Если честно, я думала, что это женщина. Было очень обидно первые пару лет. Потом свыклась, все-таки Ницца, да и я не святая.  
\- Отрадно слышать, - страданий Ньютон не одобрял ни в какой форме.  
\- Однажды они поссорились и перестали общаться. Германна как подменили. Мы тогда едва не расстались, он был невыносим. Без предупреждения собрал вещи и уехал - думаю, что к ней.  
\- К нему, - машинально поправил Ньютон.  
\- Или к нему. Как бы там ни было, спустя пару месяцев он вернулся. Сказал, что читал лекции в каком-то зарубежном обществе.  
\- И все наладилось?  
\- В каком-то смысле, - Ванесса задумалась - или, что было более вероятно, начала засыпать, - только после этого случая мы больше не ездили в Альпы.


	10. Плен

\- Меня не было неделю, и что здесь произошло? - осведомился Ньютон, отряхиваясь на пороге лаборатории.  
Это был риторический вопрос. Произошло именно то, чего он опасался. За неделю - ну хорошо, восемь дней, на обратной дороге конвой заплутал - население лагеря выросло вдвое. “Шестьсот четыре человека, - сообщил встречавший их Первый-Скаут-В-Отставке, а ныне снова главный по кухне Ганнибал Чау, - понятия не имею, как их прокормить. Уже перешли на суп, и все равно на всех не хватает”.  
\- Правь, Британия, морями, - Готтлиб был невозмутим.  
Еще он был уютен, в своем сдувшемся джемпере и с растерянным в отсутствие очков взглядом. Смотреть на него было тошно. Живот скрутило приступом похмелья с тонким, едва уловимым ароматом цветов акации.   
\- Кстати, как ты здесь оказался? - проявил запоздалую бдительность Ньютон, - это ведь лагерь британских подданных. Изначально.  
Ныне поселение могло претендовать на титул крупнейшего межкультурного мегаполиса ледяной пустыни. Англичане жили бок о бок с шотландцами, китайцы с русскими, немцы, кхм, с немцами.  
\- У Германской империи не было арктической программы, а у вас не было обсерваторий, - пояснил Готтлиб, - простейший бартер. Все погодные вышки тоже наши. И говорят они нам интереснейшие вещи…  
\- Что-то интереснее, чем затухание Солнца?  
\- О да, - Готтлиб отошел от доски, покрытой вышивкой расчетов, - если вкратце, и я не ошибаюсь, то через пару недель нас накроет шторм. Это будет такой шторм, какого еще не видели. Температура опустится до минус ста по Цельсию.  
Лучше бы он ошибался.  
\- И чему ты радуешься? - заботливый ум Ньютона блокировал поступающую информацию, не давая погрузиться в панику.  
\- Тому, что мучиться нам осталось недолго. Сила шторма будет такова, что все, что ты видишь, сметет с лица Земли.  
Ньютон заторможенно опустился на стул. Луи Второй, проявлявший чудеса самообучения, обрывал засохшие листики с безымянного томата.  
\- Почему-то это известие не вызывает во мне энтузиазма, - признался Ньютон.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Готтлиб рассеянно потер переносицу испачканными в мелу пальцами, - очень удачно, что вы вернулись вовремя. Я как раз закончил вычисления. Кто-то должен сообщить новости Пентекосту.  
\- И причем тут я?  
Готтлиб посмотрел на него с выражением, которое можно было примерно перевести как следующее: “Ты единственный, кто до сих пор выдерживал мое общество, был со мной в печали, в радости и в отсутствие макового сока; с кем, как не с тобой, я могу разделить такое удивительное событие, как конец света?”  
Ну или как-то так.   
Во всем этом был один глобально положительный момент: разговор, чей сценарий и примерное содержание Ньютон продумывал последние несколько суток, откладывался на неопределенный срок. Противоречивая и сложная личность Германна Готтлиба, профессора Берлинского университета, больше не вызывала в Ньютоне противоречивых и сложных желаний - она вызывала желание единственное и простое.  
Больше никогда не видеть этого человека, не разговаривать с ним, не писать ему писем и не работать с ним в одном помещении. И слава Богу, предусмотрительно наславшему на мир новую казнь, терпеть общество друг друга им оставалось считанные дни.  
***  
\- Сколько-сколько? - переспросил Пентекост.  
\- Девятнадцать, - сказал Готтлиб, - я перепроверил расчеты. Раньше речь шла о четырнадцати.  
\- Отрадные известия.  
Несомненно. У Ньютона были все причины гордиться собой: он приложил руку к обработке данных и теперь мог утверждать, что шансы у них все-таки есть. Вычисления Готтлиба, основанные на сложной новаторской системе, не оставляли и малой доли вероятности того, что кто-нибудь выживет. Составив альтернативный прогноз, Ньютон убедился в том, что верная смерть грозит только растениям (что печально), но никак не людям. Географическое положение города защитит их от ветра. Холод парализует работу всех производств, но при должной изоляции жилищ можно рассчитывать на благоприятное разрешение событий. Прогноз Готтлиба обещал, что шторм будет недолгим - максимум дней десять. Главный обсуждаемый на закрытом совещании вопрос заключался в том, как пережить эти десять дней.  
Дано: один генератор, две угольные шахты, три теплицы. Задача: запастись таким количеством угля и провизии, чтобы хватило на десять суток бесперебойной жизни. Отягчающие обстоятельства: лондонская группировка, сотня больных, кислое лицо Германна Готтлиба.  
\- Сотня, - удивился Ньютон, - когда они успели?   
\- Беженцы, - сказал Пентекост, - в третьей волне не было ни единого человека, который мог бы похвастаться хорошим самочувствием.   
\- А ведь были еще первая и вторая.  
\- Мы заканчиваем строительство больницы. Придется потесниться, но медики говорят, что справятся.  
\- А если не справятся, у нас есть профессор Готтлиб, - сообщил Ньютон, - глядите, как ловко он зашил мне бровь.  
\- Я это учту, - взгляд Пентекоста был неприятно внимательным, - вы ведь и сами умеете держать в руках скальпель, доктор Гейзлер.  
\- Умею, - признал Ньютон, - но в основном с целью умерщвления.  
Пентекост сделал пометку в опасно выглядящем блокноте.  
\- Автоматоны добывают четыре тысячи фунтов антрацита в сутки. Расход генератора на третьем уровне мощности составляет три тысячи четыреста в день.  
\- Мы в плюсе.  
\- До тех пор, пока не перейдем на четвертый.  
\- Мы разберемся, - сказала Мако, - что дальше?  
Они заседали до позднего вечера. Считали и пересчитывали, спорили до хрипоты, употребили два больших чайника крепкого чая - и победили, пока что заочно. Несмотря на ухудшающееся с каждым днем положение, настроение в командном центре было приподнятым: Геркулес Хансен и Ньютон были уверены в том, что смогут обеспечить город какой-никакой похлебкой, команда пилотов гарантировала перевыполнение плана по добыче антрацита, а Тендо пришел к гениальному решению открыть агитационный центр, чтобы раздавать листовки, убеждающие жителей отказаться от самоубийственной идеи вернуться в Лондон.   
Напоследок Пентекост припас кое-что поинтереснее бытовых проблем.  
\- Второй состав скаутов отправился на юг, - сказал он, - беженцы сообщают об американском лагере под руководством Николы Теслы. О его опытах с электричеством слышал даже я. Если нам повезет, мы сможем привлечь его на свою сторону.  
Вот это было по-настоящему воодушевляюще. Они выжали из паровых машин все, что только могли; скачок на качественно новый уровень мог произойти лишь с помощью электрического тока, и Тесла был ключом к этому уровню. Подумать только, какие технологии им удастся разработать, если среди них будет инженер, сумевший усовершенствовать машину Эдисона!  
\- Фантастика, - озвучил мысли Ньютона Готтлиб, - незадолго до похолодания он начал применять свои дуговые лампы в уличных фонарях. Вы понимаете, что это значит для человечества?  
Он обвел собрание вдохновенным взглядом, и в сердце Ньютона что-то треснуло - та хрупкая корка льда, что могла оградить его от беды, потому что Готтлиб был бедой, но он мыслил на одной волне с Ньютоном, на безупречно звучащей частоте, и не было ничего лучше, чем думать в унисон и заканчивать друг за другом фразы.  
\- Ерунда, - сказал Ньютон, - разве это шаг. Так, шажочек.  
Сжавшиеся в нитку губы Готтлиба пели об отмщении.  
***  
 _Доктору (?) ????? ?????  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя  
(Или нет)_

Ложитесь рядом со мной, посмотрите на звезды. Если только вам не случалось путешествовать в этих краях, вы не увидите ни единого знакомого созвездия: кривизна небесного свода скрывает от нас, живущих на сравнительно малом клочке цивилизованной суши, неведомые богатства. Вы не найдете здесь Большую Медведицу или Полярную звезду, но зато можете сполна насладиться красотой Ориона и Альдебарана. В тот самый момент, когда я пишу у тихого костра, Южный Крест уходит за край небосвода. Пора бы и мне за ним, но за те полгода, что я в одиночку странствую по Африке, мне не довелось встретить таких же отчаянных авантюристов, с которыми я мог бы вернуться домой. Моя команда ныне на небесах, там же и добрый профессор Эдвардс; корабль, привезший нас сюда, потоплен в заливе Пингу. Я забываю, как выглядит человеческое лицо, и все чаще думаю о вас. Только вы и наука помогаете мне сохранить рассудок.   
Бумаги не хватает катастрофически. Окажись вы рядом, я записал бы летопись моих открытий на вашей коже. Провел бы губами по позвоночнику - что-то подсказывает мне, что вы прятали бы лицо в смущении, отворачивались бы от поцелуя. На то ваша воля. Мне хватит того, что в моих мыслях вы покорны и не возражаете, когда я избавляю вас от истлевшей рубашки и брюк. У вас прелестные щиколотки, должен признаться; вы целиком искушение и отказ, а ничто так не возбуждает любопытство, как нерешенная задача. Я изучил бы вас от макушки до пят и обратно. Выгладил поцелуями, раскроил ласками, взял бы измором - рискну предположить, что когда я закончу с вами, вы будете готовы на что угодно.  
Мне мнится, что вы не сдержите стона под моей рукой. Вы противоречите сами себе: пишете о любви и избегаете встречи, говорите о том, что я нужен вам, и отвергаете меня. Так было когда-то. Сейчас я не поддался бы вашим доводам, не послушал бы родню и коллег. Я нашел бы вас, будь на то моя воля, - будь я хоть на шаг ближе к вашему неведомому дому, - и я забрал бы вас себе.  
Полагаю, что вы боитесь того, что случится, когда мы встретимся. Небезосновательный страх. Я не разомкну объятий, пока вы не произнесете вслух все те слова, что имели неосторожность выпустить из-под пера. Я не выпущу вас из постели, пока вы не претворите в жизнь все то, что описывали в нашей бесстыдной переписке, и я воздам вам сторицей.  
Вы не получите это письмо, мой милый, ужасный доктор, потому что я сочиняю его на оборотной стороне своего путевого журнала, мелким почерком между строк. С тех пор, как я покинул Англию, минуло три года. Если бы я знал, как вы выглядите, то уже забыл бы ваши черты. Какое счастье, что мы так и не встретились, и ваш безупречно отшлифованный воображением портрет сопровождает меня повсюду, не оставляя забытью ни шанса.

_Н. Гейзлер  
? февраля (?) 1884 года_


	11. Шторм

Пентекост сдержал слово. Не успев разделаться со шквалом улучшений и обновлений, которых требовали работающие на пределе возможностей автоматоны, Ньютон и Готтлиб оказались зачислены в штат медицинских работников, где и проводили время с немалой пользой: Ньютон - в Восточной больнице, Готтлиб - в Западной. Шторм подступил с юга, выморозив озера и лагерь американцев. Он наступал на пятки скаутам, приведшим с собой тридцать вызволенных из ледяной ловушки инженеров. Теслы среди них не было. Небо над кратером заволокло бледными снежными тучами, и город закрылся.  
В первый день, когда термометр показал минус девяносто по Цельсию, больницы заполнились под завязку. Не имевший соответствующего образования Ньютон стал в штате медиков мальчиком на побегушках: кипятил инструменты, менял компрессы и совершенствовал целебные отвары. Поскольку в знании свойств растений ему не было равных, за пару дней Восточная больница поставила на ноги весь коллектив сторожевых вышек и патрулей, которые продолжали нести службу в нечеловеческих условиях. Особой надобности в этом не было - лондонцы под предводительством Чака Хансена покинули лагерь накануне шторма, забрав у города пятерых человек и пятьдесят пайков. Следующим утром лагерь потрясло известие: капитан отправился вслед за отступниками, не забыв перед этим издать указ о прекращении всех работ. Поселенцы с радостью воспользовались возможностью побыть с друзьями и семьями, и теперь по улицам ходили только равнодушные к холоду автоматоны. Больницы выписывали пациентов десятками; закрылась Западная, затем - Восточная, и даже старая санитарная палатка на главной площади впервые потушила огни.  
Незнание было мучительнее бездействия. Новым главой города стал Геркулес Хансен - об их прощальном споре с Пентекостом ходили легенды, но даже Мако Мори не знала, что они обсуждали за закрытыми дверями и как пришли к потрясающему решению о рокировке. Ньютон был готов побиться об заклад, что Хансен собирался сам отправиться за сыном: он был охотником, он умел выживать в одиночку и прятаться от бури. Зачем Пентекосту потребовалось его отговаривать? Как он надеялся выстоять против снежного шторма, самого смертоносного и неотвратимого в истории человечества?  
История умалчивает - и надо признать, что этот вопрос не был тем, что мучило Ньютона в первую очередь. Имя заклятого друга Нормана Г. Билте обернулось анаграммой Германна Готтлиба с первой попытки, даже не пришлось марать бумагу, и Ньютон целыми днями задавался вопросом о том, как можно было быть настолько наивным. Головоломка сложилась без его участия: десять лет переписки, бесчисленные пререкания и подколки, и на сладкое - самая шокирующая и откровенная история любви, которая когда-либо могла увидеть свет, будь она опубликована. Все его надежды и чаяния, все безысходные, злые, горячие мысли сбылись: они встретились лицом к лицу много месяцев назад. И это ничего не изменило.   
От окончательного падения в глубины отчаяния Ньютона спасли братья Вэй. Планировка каменных домов предусматривала комфортабельные комнаты на четверых, и Ньютон органично влился в семейный круг. Один из братьев неизменно находился на дежурстве в теплом нутре Карла Победоносного, неторопливо и методично снабжавшего город древесиной, а двое оставшихся коротали дни за китайскими шашками. Шашки Ньютону не давались - он был сторонником творческого подхода и вскоре обучил братьев игре в криббедж, а затем и в покер. Играть в покер втроем - неблагодарная затея; очень быстро все жители коттеджа ознакомились с правилами и теперь проводили время, сбившись в кружок за обеденным столом. В гостиной жарко топилась печка, стены гудели от невообразимого холода снаружи. Колоду нарисовали на оборотной стороне старых чертежей, фишки нарезали из тонких замерзших веток, а самым грозным противником оказалась мисс Мори - в утренних партиях, когда она ждала заступления на вахту, у Ньютона не было ни шанса на победу.  
\- Где ты научилась так играть? - выразил всеобщее удивление Ньютон, когда Мако в очередной раз передвинула к себе кассу.  
\- Когда мы с Джейком были маленькими, Пентекост нанял учителей, - сумрачно напомнила Мако, - не все из них были старыми занудами.  
Ее умению держать лицо - ключевому для этой игры - можно было только позавидовать. Или не позавидовать, как посмотреть. Миновал пятый день шторма, и возвращения капитана уже не ждали. Казалось, даже Геркулес Хансен свыкся с мыслью о легшей на его плечи ноше - или тоже умел держать лицо.  
Все они кого-то теряли. Это было нормально.  
На седьмой день температура рухнула до минус ста десяти, и они больше не покидали гостиную. Спали, как в первые дни в палатках, тесно прижавшись друг к другу - в такой холод мысли о личном пространстве были последним, что приходило в голову. Возвращавшиеся с работы пилоты автоматонов приносили странные вести: говорили, что в коттедже скаутов пьют не просыхая, что в русском доме расположился филиал бойцовской арены, что американцы тоже играют в карты, только вместо деревянных фишек ставят на кон продовольственные пайки. По сравнению с этими крайностями их маленький уютный быт выглядел поистине райским уголком.   
К тому моменту, когда каждый участник турнира выиграл у Мако хотя бы по разу, по лагерю прошла вторая волна простуды. Температура в коттеджах не опускалась ниже нуля, но когда пытаешься спать, эта цифра вовсе не внушает оптимизма. Шапка и рукавицы, общее одеяло и носки соседа вместо подушки: Ньютон словно вернулся в начало, в ту замечательную эпоху, когда сведенные судорогой конечности ставили крест на самой идее отдыха. Он дремал, обняв коленку какого-нибудь из Вэев, чувствуя успокаивающее дыхание Мако между лопаток, и в бредовом полусне ему казалось, что костлявая нога принадлежит некому лжецу и обманщику с дурным характером, и тот же обманщик дышит ему в спину, прижимается ближе, обнимает со всех сторон - и наконец становится тепло.  
А, нет, показалось.  
К утру спина замерзала в камень, потому что Мако уходила добывать уголь, чтобы кормить вечно голодного бога огня, а коленка одного Вэя сменялась коленкой другого Вэя (Ньютон почти научился их различать), и среди них не было ни единого лжеца, только сплошь честные и хорошие люди. Лжец обнимал жену; в их семейном доме царила благодать и церковные скрепы, генератор пожирал антрацит, Солнце умирало, и Ньютон не выбирал, с кем быть вместе в это темное время, он согласился бы на любого, кто его захотел бы, но ему достался человек, который не мог согласиться на компромисс, даже обсуждая теорию эволюции - что уж тут говорить о чувствах.  
***  
Он пришел, когда кончился шторм.  
В день десятый, в точном соответствии со своим прогнозом. Он ведь никогда не ошибался - разве что в тот раз, когда ответил на первое письмо Ньютона.  
Ночью термометр показал минус сто тридцать, и Ньютон позволил себе пофантазировать. При температуре около минус ста девяноста градусов Цельсия воздух становится жидким и, насколько Ньютон был наслышан, превосходно горит. Если расчеты неверны - если бы им пришлось существовать в условиях глубокого минуса и в дальнейшем - выходную мощность генератора удалось бы увеличить благодаря этой невоспроизводимой в обычном климате реакции. Конечно, это протребовало бы полной реконструкции топливного котла. Конечно, изоляцию теплиц и других зданий пришлось бы пересмотреть с нуля. Но они выжили бы - как выживали всегда, с самого изначального начала, в теплых африканских равнинах и на пиках горных хребтов. Они изобрели бы заново электричество, прорыли подземные ходы, выстроили новые города, где под белым кислотным светом росли неведомые растения, а у детей была кожа бледнее снега. Ньютон кутался в одеяло и дышал на руки, баюкая себя утопическими видениями; а потом наступило утро, и столбик термометра пошел вверх с ошеломляющей скоростью. Сквозь паркезин окна пробивался солнечный свет, - настоящий, теплый, - и красная нить летела вверх, отсчитывая метки: минус сто, минус восемьдесят, минус шестьдесят.  
Он замер на минус тридцати, и песня бурана смолкла. Стало тихо - Ньютон уже успел забыть, что такое тишина, когда по стенам не бьет лед, когда не слышно надсадного воя ломающегося железа. Апокалипсис был отменен, приглашение на казнь отсрочено, и уже можно было выйти на улицу без шапки, и снова увидеть небо и все, что под ним.  
Дом опустел. Пилоты единогласно взяли отгул и играли в мяч. Ньютон совершил круг почета по городу, отмечая разрушенные крыши теплиц и покосившиеся сторожевые вышки. Обшитые сталью и деревом коттеджи стояли на совесть, больницы мирно покоились на сваях: потери среди жилых построек можно было считать минимальными. Вокруг переведенного на второй уровень мощности генератора ждали своей очереди на зарядку автоматоны. Ньютон изучил их не без трепета, готовясь к худшему, но даже старик Людовик Четырнадцатый показал себя молодцом - самое большее, что Ньютон мог сделать, это обновить масло и смазку на скрипящих коленцах.  
Город выстоял. Ньютон знал, что так будет, и все равно не верил своим глазам. На крышах коттеджей бликовали снежные купола, команда энтузиастов от благоустройства уже взялась разгребать улицы. Ему вспомнился Винтерхоум: наполовину сгоревший, наполовину скованный льдом, с огарком взорвавшегося генератора посреди разрухи. Он припомнил, как замерзшие американцы, за чьи посиневшие руки и ноги Ньютон боролся до последнего пальца, описывали гибель города Теслы. Тесла сошел с ума и выгнал всех стариков, всех больных и детей. Они пришли сюда.  
Винтерхоум пал, сдался город Теслы, а они выжили. Все до единого.  
На главной площади было полно народу: Геркулес Хансен объявил общий сбор. Ньютон обошел площадь и направился к дому. Ему не хотелось заочно хоронить Пентекоста и праздновать победу, обсуждать стратегии дальнейшего развития и план ремонта. Ему чудилась теплая сухая рука на плече и невнятный бубнеж в затылок; он не спал уже пять суток, и ему больше ничего так не хотелось, как забаррикадироваться в своей комнате, в которой никто не будет ругаться по-китайски и рубиться в шашки, обложиться всеми доступными пледами и проспать ближайшие сутки. А лучше двое.


	12. Нью Лондон

Его планам не суждено было сбыться. Ньютон уже закончил приготовления - вскипятил чай и выпил две кружки, слушая доносившиеся снаружи голоса. Он запер входную дверь, вернул на законное место пледы и тонкий соломенный матрас. Он придавил опустевшим горшком записку, сообщающую каждому желающему потревожить его покой, что доктор Н. Гейзлер в ближайшие пару дней недоступен для коммуникации. Он снял унты и наконец-то размял оледеневшие ноги.  
Профессору Германну Готтлибу были чужды записки и просьбы. Его не остановила запертая дверь и слабость характера, иначе именуемая гуманизмом. По лестнице предупреждающей очередью простучала несимметричная поступь с аккордом трости на каждом шаге; он возник на пороге призраком из далекого прошлого, потому что они встретились впервые за эти десять дней - или за десять лет.  
На нем была темная парка, с которой на дощатый пол капал талый снег; парка была распахнута, под ней виднелся неизвестно где добытый костюм-тройка. Лучше Ньютон не смог бы придумать.  
\- Говорят, в вашем коттедже выпили годовой запас самогона, - находчиво нарушил молчание Ньютон.  
\- А в вашем гадали на картах и резали языческие руны, - парировал Готтлиб.  
\- Какие еще руны, - удивился Ньютон, - это фишки для покера.  
\- Вот и у нас не было никакого самогона. Только опий, но он кончился.  
\- А маки все замерзли, - опечалился Ньютон.  
\- Ничего. Все равно нам недолго осталось.  
Он лгал - Ньютон чувствовал безошибочно. Это была такая игра: говорить не то, о чем думаешь. Стремление к жизни было в нем сильнее, чем в ином головастике - как иначе хватило бы ему сил, чтобы пробиться через дебри английской образовательной системы, выстоять в научных дебатах, сохранить рассудок в замерзшей обсерватории, чтобы оказаться здесь и теперь, с Ньютоном?  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, повесил парку на гвоздь и сел рядом на кровать - на почтительном расстоянии, оставляя место для магнитного поля несказанных слов. Они отталкивали друг друга, как два одинаково заряженных полюса; притягивали, как плюс и минус. В четком мире математических констант это было бы невозможно, но Ньютон исключил это слово из своего лексикона, а любым аксиомам предпочитал экспериментальную проверку.  
Неловко, как заводное насекомое, Германн Готтлиб взял Ньютона за руку. Ньютон не отнял руки.   
\- У меня был друг, - сказал Германн, - я писал ему письма.  
***  
 _Доктору Норману Г. Билте  
Гармиш, Бавария, Германская империя_

Я пишу на этот адрес, потому что не знаю иного; я буду называть тебя этим именем, потому что теперь уже без разницы. Раньше мне казалось, что впереди много времени, и может случиться все что угодно - каким-то невообразимым образом судьба сведет нас вместе, столкнет на одном судне или конференции, флеш-роялем выложит передо мной доклад по теории множеств, и среди сухих строк доказательств я узнаю твой почерк, отпечаток твоего ясного ума. Научное сообщество тесно, так думалось мне - за отмеренные годы жизни мы встретились бы так или иначе.   
Этого уже не случится.  
О причинах, препятствующих этому, ты знаешь не хуже меня. Пожалуй, это единственное известие, с которым в равной степени ознакомлен любой житель нашей обреченной планеты. Месяцами я раскраивал растения и вскрывал животных, чтобы понять, что случилось, догадаться по косвенным признакам, какова наша судьба и что стало причиной катастрофы. Даже сейчас мне стоит некоторого труда отвести взгляд от рабочего стола, где под стеклами ждут препараты. Я пишу тебе, потому что не могу не писать; будь это исследовательская интуиция или атавизм религиозного чувства - не так уж важно. Это последнее дело, которое до сих пор представляется мне хоть сколько-нибудь стоящим, ты - единственный человек, чья судьба мне небезразлична, и в отмеренные мне дни я не хочу испытывать муки совести от того, не выразился с максимальной ясностью.  
Я столько хочу тебе сказать, о стольком разузнать. Все твое существование покрыто пеленой незнания, беззвездным небом терры инкогнита. В твоих письмах было оскорбительно мало тебя. Будь у меня время, я нашел бы способ выведать все твои тайны. Что ты любишь есть на ужин? Есть ли у тебя собака? Каким по счету ребенком в семье ты родился, есть ли у тебя братья, сестры, жена и дети? Пьешь ли ты кофе с сахаром или без?  
Знаю, знаю. Ты предпочитаешь чай.  
С улицы трубят - это отходит последний дредноут. Мне пора собираться. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь отправит это письмо; а если и не отправит, то ничего страшного.   
Я надеюсь, что ты жив и у тебя все хорошо.   
Я люблю тебя. 

_Твой Н. Гейзлер  
13 августа 1886 года_


End file.
